Telle que je suis
by Mausu-chan
Summary: J'ai fui de chez moi et me retrouve avec un vieil homme et une femme… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Est-ce que le monde voulait de moi ? Pourquoi autant de gens me haïssaient ? Est-ce que je suis comme eux ? Tellement de questions se bouleversent dans mon esprit et pourtant ils vont, tous, m'aider ! Mais que se passera-t-il s'ils apprennent la vérité ? Ce que je suis…
1. Chapter 1

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

 **TELLE QUE JE SUIS**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Je ne comprenais pas. Je marchais à nouveau entre ces murs. Haute de mes douze ans. Je pensais toujours à faire des idioties. Je me regarda dans la glace. Mon visage était un peu arrondie, mais pas trop. Mon corps était petit et frêle. Mes cheveux m'allaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, étaient d'une couleur rousse clair pur, comme ils disaient... Pourtant ondulés. Pour couronner le tout, des tâches de rousseurs prônaient sur mes joues, ce qu'ils aimaient pas. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être oppressée._

 _\- Sainte Miharu ! Il faut qu'on y aille !_

 _\- Sainte Miharu ! Venez ici !_

 _\- Qui a-t-il ? Sainte Miharu ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ? tonna ma petite voix..._

Je sursaute en sueur. Ces souvenirs ne voulaient pas me quitter... Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_ Je sursaute en entendant à nouveau mon cri. J'étais faible. Je ne pouvais le cacher à personne, j'étais faible... Shakky avait bien voulu me couper les cheveux, qu'ils ne frôlent qu'à peine mes frêles épaules. Je me lève ne cherchant pas à tenter de retrouver le sommeil : je ne le retrouverais pas de toute évidence.

Je sortis de mon lit et descendis les marches... Personne n'était présent. Shakky et Rayleigh devaient dormir, je ne savais même pas l'heure, je regardai vers l'horloge... J'avais encore du mal avec l'heure... Donc... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Cinq heures et combien de minutes ? Cinq... Dix... Quinze... Vingt... Vingt-cinq... Trente... Trente-cinq... Trente-cinq. Cinq heures trente-cinq, du matin... Jusqu'à qu'ils se lèvent... Je regardai le bar entier.

\- Autant se faire un chocolat...

Je pris une tasse et le rempli de lait. Je tentai de bien allumer le feu pour réchauffer le lait.

\- Ouch !

Je viens de me brûler, j'éteins immédiatement le feu. Ça brûle ! Je soufflai sur ma brûlure tentant d'apaiser la douleur. Je serrais les dents et partis vers le robinet pour faire passer de l'eau froide dessus.

\- Ouf... soufflais-je.

Je séchai ma brûlure, mais... Une nouvelle plainte quitta ma bouche, ce n'est pas possible ! Ça fait encore mal ! Je décidai d'ignorer pour le moment cette partie rouge, plus que dérangeante ! Je m'avançai vers ma tasse fumante et sortis d'un tiroir une boite de cacao, je l'ouvris pour y verser cinq cuillères de cette poudre chocolaté. Remuant le liquide grâce à une cuillère, cela devint un chocolat chaud. Je soupirai en pensant que j'avais fini et en bus une petite gorgée. BORDEL ! C'est brûlant ! Je lâchai presque la tasse, mais la rattrape au dernier moment en soufflant dans ma bouche, pour évacuer cette chaleur. Je posa le liquide BRÛLANT sur le bar et tente d'arranger mes cheveux pendant mon attente.

Mes cheveux furent arrangés comme habituellement. Je regardai deux secondes vers mon corps. J'avais maigri depuis que j'étais ici, les rondeurs de mon visage s'étaient un peu effacées. Mon débardeur blanc et un short noir, pour la nuit. Je ne savais pas comment remercier Rayleigh et Shakky de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi... Comment les remercier ? Je l'ignorai.

Lorsque ma tasse fumante me paraissait à la bonne température, je la pris et bus plusieurs gorgées. Oui... Elle était à la bonne température. Je m'assis au bar et bus tranquillement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Me rendormir ? Pas possible. Je vais faire quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'es debout, toi ?

Je me tournai vers la gauche pour voir Rayleigh dans l'encadrement des escaliers.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Encore un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il.

J'abaissai ma tête directement vers le bois.

\- Beaucoup de gens me haïssent ? demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bar. J'avais besoin d'une réponse. Je voulais savoir si tant de gens me détestaient pour ce que j'avais été.

\- Il ne te déteste pas, répondit-il, me faisant relever la tête de surprise. Ils détestent ta famille.

\- Mais ce ne serait pas comme si... Ils me détestaient ? S'ils détestent ma famille ?

\- T'inquiète pas. Même s'ils détestent ta famille, ce n'est pas contre toi que leur haine est dirigée.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne savais même pas si ce qu'il disait était vrai...

\- Sinon, tu comptes pas retourner au lit ? me questionna-t-il.

Je rabaissai la tête.

\- Je préfère pas...

\- Une enfant comme toi a besoin de repos et de sommeil.

\- Mais je ne peux pas...

\- Tu as juste peur de refaire un cauchemar, non ? Les cauchemars ne reviennent jamais deux fois, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, en souriant.

Je finis par hocher de la tête doucement et de boire le reste de ma tasse avant de me lever, pour retourner dormir.

\- Bonne nuit... soufflais-je.

\- Bonne nuit, Miharu.

Même s'il était de dos, je pouvais sentir son sourire sur ses lèvres. J'escaladai les marches et retourna dans ma chambre, pour me couvrir des couvertures et de sombrer dans un sommeil léger...

* * *

Une lumière me réveilla... Le soleil... J'ouvris mes yeux verts, fatigués pour voir le soleil débuter sa journée. Je me redressai lentement et me frottai vivement les yeux.

\- Waah ! baillais-je.

Après mon bâillement, je n'hésitai pas à enfiler mes vêtements, acquis depuis trois semaines, je crois... Peut-être quatre. J'enfilai un T-Shirt bleu pour ensuite enfiler un pantacourt et me promener pieds nus. Je me regardai tout de même avant dans le miroir pour voir l'état de mes cheveux roux clair avec la brosse et ils reprirent leurs places habituelles. Je descendis les marches et comme à mon habitude, je ratai une marche et je tombai lourdement sur le sol du bar. J'entendis quelques personnes rigoler, quand à Shakky qui vint vers moi, pour m'aider à me relever.

\- T'es pas du matin... souffla-t-elle, amusée de mes habitudes.

\- J'y peux rien...

Shakky rigola légèrement, avant que je puisse apercevoir chaque client. Ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux... Après tout il était... il était... deux... quatre... six... huit... Neuf heures et quelques. Les clients rigolaient dans tous les sens, alors qu'ils n'étaient que huit, je pris un plateau pour y mettre des bières que Shakky me tendit. Je me dirigeai alors vers la table et leur donnai leurs boissons. Quelques uns des hommes me sourirent et d'autres m'ignorèrent. Je repartis tout de suite vers le bar, mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dans un fracas improbable. J'ai sursauté, mais regardai rapidement vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui ne me paraissaient pas sympathique... Le premier homme s'avança mais d'un air... Je ne savais pas...

\- Que fait une gamine dans un bar de l'arnaque ?! hurla-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Shakky regardait doucement la scène depuis le bar, où elle nettoyait un verre.

\- J'veux tout de suite deux tonneaux de bière ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant avec ses deux amis.

Je regardai vers Shakky qui ne fit que secouer la tête. Je m'avançai doucement, très doucement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez de quoi payer ? demandais-je, doucement...

\- Hein ?! beugla le premier. C'n'est pas une gamine qui va me donner ma commande quand même ! Toi derrière le bar ! Sers-nous à boire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Où était le problème que je les sers ? Mais s'il préférait Shakky, c'était peut-être qu'il la connaissait, mais Shakky ne me donnait pas l'impression de le connaitre. Je regardai vers Shakky, demandant quoi faire.

\- Messieurs, ce sera elle qui vous servira, dit-elle tranquillement en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- C'tte gamine !

Je reculai d'un pas brusquement. Je ne le sentais pas du tout ce client. Il sortit une lame et l'agita dans l'air, si rapidement que je ne la voyais pas, mais je sentais l'air se trancher sous ses coups rageurs. Je ne vis pas le coup venir vers moi, mais on me poussa au sol et la lame fut rattrapée par deux mains... Shakky... Shakky tenait la lame entre ses deux paumes, elle ne se blessait pas. Je restai au sol observant chaque mouvement que fit Shakky en leur montrant qui était le gérant du bar. Les clients d'avant mirent une liasse de billet sur la table et déguerpir apeuré de la femme aux cheveux ébènes. Je restai surprise par ses mouvements et enchainements. Lorsque je vis l'un des trois hommes se relever, prendre un pistolet et se déplacer jusqu'à moi, pour appuyer le canon sur mon front découvert. J'écarquillai tout de suite les yeux.

\- Oh ! La tarée ! Arrête tout de suite de taper sur le boss ! s'écria-t-il.

Je déglutis. Shakky arrêta tout mouvement et regarda vers moi. L'homme était en face de moi, avec son pistolet sur mon front, il regardait Shakky. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant l'autre gars redresser son épée et le dernier son pistolet dans la direction de Shakky. Mes pupilles se dilatèrent et seul mon cri déchirant les arrêta.

\- ARRÊTEZ !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une rewiew ! Et de suivre cette fanfiction !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _\- ARRÊTEZ !_

Durant mon cri, je crache des flammes bleues sur l'individu en face de moi. Il s'écroule totalement brûlé. Je regarde incompréhensive son corps inerte. Mes jambes deviennent molles et ne me tiennent plus, je chute et pourtant un bras me rattrape... Je sens l'aura de Shakky.

\- T'as mangé un fruit du démon ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- chais... pas... marmonnais-je.

\- En plus le Haki Ro...

Je n'entendis pas le reste... Je tombai dans l'inconscience.

J'entends des bruits... des sons... Mon esprit s'éclaircit et les bruits deviennent plus distincts.

\- Elle possède le Haki Royal et a en plus mangé un fruit du démon ? dit la voix que je reconnus comme celle de Rayleigh.

\- Oui, quelque chose avec du feu. Dans un élan de panique, elle a crié et craché du feu bleu.

\- Un logia ou zoan ?

\- Je dirai plutôt un paramecia descendu d'un logia.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Avec le logia, dans un élan de panique on ne pourrait pas la toucher. Et un zoan des signes animales se serait montrés.

\- Je vois...

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux vainement, mais finis par réussir à apercevoir la lumière du soleil, filtrant à travers ma vitre. Les yeux ouverts, je vis Shakky près de la porte et Rayleigh assit sur un tabouret non loin de moi.

\- Haki Royal ? questionnais-je, de ma voix pâteuse.

\- Ah bin tiens ! Tu te réveilles ! me sourit-Rayleigh en se retournant vers moi.

Je lui souris avant de redevenir sérieuse pour savoir ce que c'était.

\- Le Haki Royal est la troisième forme du Haki connu à ce jour. Lui précédent le Haki de l'armement et le Haki perceptif, commença-t-il, le Haki Royal permet de mettre K.O. ses adversaires grâce à sa force d'esprit.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- C'est extrêmement rare que des personnes le possèdent, continua-t-il en me souriant.

Après quelques temps d'explications sur la question. Shakky me dit que j'avais accidentellement déployer mon Haki Royal et ai mis K.O. les trois fauteurs de troubles, mais quelque chose dérangea toujours mon raisonnement.

\- Vous avez dit que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon ? Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? questionnais-je, incertaine de devoir être rassurée ou inquiète.

\- Bin on dirait bien ! T'as comme même craché des flammes bleues !

\- Ouais, mais... Comment j'ai fait pour en manger un ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'un moment chez toi ? Où tu as mangé un fruit bizarroïde ? me questionna doucement Shakky.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Un fruit bizarroïde ? Je me souviens de l'une fois, où un esclave avait mal cuisiné et j'avais gouté en première, le gout a été insupportable, mais j'avais tout de même avalé ma bouchée. Ça avait été un dessert aux fruits exotiques, mais le bout de fruit sur le sommet des autres était d'un éclat bleu avec des spirales plus clairs comme luisantes, j'avais été hypnotisée et y avait tout de suite goûté oubliant les bonnes manières. On m'avait enguirlandé pour mon manque de féminité, mais quelque part j'avais été punie avec le goût affreux que ça m'avait laissé.

\- J'ai mangé une fois un fruit bizarre, le goût a été si immonde que j'avais pensé qu'il n'était pas frais et le cuisinier en a payé le prix... soufflais-je, en observant le plafond.

\- Je vois... souffla Shakky en expirant de la fumée.

\- Et pourquoi tu penses que c'est un paramecia ? Shakky... Demandais-je.

\- Je l'ai expliqué qu'un logia et zoan l'aurait montré par des signes distincts. Il existe des fruits du démon paramecia qui ressemble à des logia mais sont différents. Pour commencer ils n'ont pas la capacité de se transformer en l'élément, débuta Shakky avec ses explications. Et puis, le feu ? Portgas a déjà mangé le fruit du feu, donc j'imagine que s'en est un dérivé. Le fruit de l'étincelle ? De la flammèche ? Un truc dans le genre.

Fruit de l'étincelle ? De la flammèche ? Ok... Pourquoi pas...

\- Dans tous les cas... commença Rayleigh en se levant. Je vais chercher dans la bibliothèque des renseignements sur ton fruit, annonça-t-il, tout en sortant par la porte à côté de Shakky, qui vint vers moi.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui... Je crois avoir assez dormi.

\- Tu as dormi deux bonnes heures, me sourit-elle.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre et un homme aux cheveux grisâtre rentre. Je me rue tout de suite sur Rayleigh qui tenait un livre dans ses mains.

\- Rayleigh ! T'as trouvé quelque chose ?! m'exclamais-je dans le questionnement.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant le livre, lis à la page 236, je pense que c'est ton fruit.

Je pris le bouquin et m'assis au comptoir pour l'ouvrir à la page indiquée. En tournant les pages, je vis plusieurs types de fruits, aux formes différentes, banane, ananas, kiwi, pomme, fraise, framboise, mangue, citron, orange, mandarine et plein d'autres. Lorsque je tombai, enfin à la page, une image m'illustra le fruit. Un fruit ressemblant à une framboise, avec des spirales bleues luisantes sur un fond bleu clair, mais dans des teints plus foncés. Je pointai une des drupéoles.

\- C'est ça que j'ai mangé, dis-je, simplement.

\- Je vois donc il avait coupé le fruit par drupéoles et en avait mis une sur chaque dessert, conclu Rayleigh, et cela confirme que le premier qui mange un bout du fruit est le possesseur de ce dernier.

Je ne cherchai pas plus loin et commença ma lecture, en passant la description du fruit... Lorsque cela devint intéressant je commençai à lire à voix haute.

\- Cette image est le fruit de la flammèche, ce dernier est un dérivé du fruit du feu qui est un logia, celui-ci est un paramecia... Mais chaque fruit paramecia descendant d'un logia a des in... in... inconvénients... Par commencer, l'utilisateur ne peut pas se transformer en feu, ni en flammèche, c'est un paramecia donc il devra puiser dans son ima… imagination comme chaque utilisateur de cette catégorie. Le second inconvénient est que ces fruits arrêtent la crois… croissance du mang… mangeur...

Je réfléchis plusieurs instants sur cette phrase...

\- Attendez ! m'exclamais-je. Ça veut dire que je ne vais PLUS GRANDIR ?!

Je regardais, paniquée, tour à tour Rayleigh puis Shakky. Eux, ils paraissaient détendus, même si la surprise occupait quelques uns de leurs traits.

\- Miharu ? Tu l'as mangé quand ce fruit ? questionna Rayleigh.

\- Heu... Je crois que c'était l'année dernière... à peu près... C'était après mon onzième anniversaire et mon douzième est déjà passé... expliquais-je, en creusant dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire.

Rayleigh et Shakky se regardèrent tour à tour, puis soupirèrent.

\- Désolé Miharu, mais tu n'as pas grandi depuis ton onzième anniversaire et cela ne risque pas de changer, m'annonça simplement Rayleigh.

\- Tu pourrais le dire autrement ! m'écriais-je. Je ne vais plus grandir ! C'est pas un peu grave ?!

\- Tu sais, ça peu être très avantageux, me dit Shakky, tout le monde croit que je suis faible parce que je suis une femme, mais s'ils voient une gamine, leurs défenses seront au plus bas et tu pourras ainsi surprendre l'adversaire.

Surprendre l'adversaire ? Ça me paraissait bien comme histoire ! Je souris de toutes mes dents ! Ça me parait super génial ! Une main se posa sur le sommet de mon crâne et je levai les yeux pour apercevoir un Rayleigh souriant.

\- Dans tous les cas. Entrainement demain, puisque désormais t'as un fruit du démon ! sourit-il.

\- HEEEIIINNNNNN ?!

* * *

Je soufflai en m'écroulant au sol... Sous ses airs de papi revêteur se trouve le pirate avec l'expérience des années qu'il a enduré. J'en peux plus ! Il m'a pratiquement fait courir sur toute l'archipel !

J'étais désormais assise sur une caisse dans une petite ruelle... Est-ce qu'il va venir me chercher ici ? Je ne sais même pas à quel groove nous nous trouvons...

\- Tu te caches ici ? questionna une voix qui m'était étrangement familière.

Je relevai la tête vers les toits, où justement se trouvait le vieux papi ! Je lui fis un joli sourire crispé.

\- Je t'ai demandé d'user de ton fruit du démon pas de tes jambes, dit-il, en sautant pour se retrouver en face de moi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas brûler l'île ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Tu devras alors faire attention, me sourit-il.

Je suis sûre qu'il sait comment éteindre mon feu si je brûle une mangrove ! Mais je ne me sens pas rassurée tout de même !

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quelque chose de grand... Commences par quelque chose de petit.

\- Quelque chose de petit... réfléchis-je.

Rayleigh sourit à nouveau... Pourquoi il sourit ?

\- Je vais te poursuivre un peu, mais c'est pour t'entrainer ! Me sourit-il, avant de partir.

\- At... tends...

J'avais voulu lui poser une dernière question... Je regardai aux alentours... _il devra puiser dans son imagination, comme chaque utilisateur de paramecia..._ Puiser dans son imagination... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais imaginer ? Je regardai autour de moi... Ce ne sera pas dans cette ruelle que je trouverai une idée. Je sortis de cette rue et également de la mangrove, où je me situais. Je marchai encore longtemps, avant de sentir comme un souffle sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête vers mon épaule gauche... Et y vis un papillon violet, aux éclats brillants ! Il était magnifique ! Il se remit à voler mais autour de moi, je rigolai de son attitude.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien... souffla une voix, qui me paraissait lointaine et pourtant si proche.

D'où venait cette voix ?! Elle était douce, calme, sereine... Je regardai dans tous les coins de cet endroit verdâtre. J'étais entre quelles mangroves ou plutôt auxquelles j'étais ?

\- Je suis juste devant toi... continua-t-elle.

Je regardai devant moi, mais... Seul le papillon volait devant moi.

\- Le papillon ? demandais-je, interloquée à l'idée qu'un papillon me parle.

\- Exactement... souffla la voix doucement.

Hein ? C'était vraiment le papillon ? Mes yeux d'un éclat vert devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes et je regardai longuement le papillon ! Co.. Comment ?!

\- Co.. Comment ?! UN Pa.. Pa.. Papi... llon ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Calme-toi... Tu es quelqu'un de bien... Ne doute pas de toi...

\- At...tends... Comment ça ?!

\- Fais bonne route ! finit la voix, enfin le papillon, d'une voix fière.

Le papillon se mit à s'envoler ! Attends !

\- Attends ! Tu peux m'expliquer, non ?! m'écriais-je, en lui courant après.

Comme pour l'attraper, je tendis ma main vers lui, alors qu'il prenait plus de hauteur. Je cours toujours aussi vite, mais d'un éclat blanc, le papillon disparu... Il n'est plus là... Ma course s'arrête et je regarde le ciel... Comme si le papillon allait revenir me voir... _il devra puiser dans son imagination..._ Je soufflai. … _il devra puiser dans son imagination..._ Je joignis mes mains et laissai volontairement un espace libre. Dans cet espace, des flammes bleues s'y agrandirent et se développèrent... Mes flammes... Je me concentrai, j'avais une idée. … _il devra puiser dans son imagination..._ Puiser dans son imagination ! Les flammes se développèrent davantage, des ailes bleutées se formèrent, des courbes en spirales au bout de ces dernières apparurent de façon luisante. Les paires d'ailes parurent devenir plus distinctes. Je crois que j'ai terminé. J'écartai mes mains de mes flammes qui désormais formaient un papillon.

\- Je me demanda si tu vis... murmurais-je, impressionné par mes prouesses.

Bien sûr, je ne reçus aucune réponse... Mais mes flammes, ou plutôt mon papillon se mit à voler autour de moi. Je voulais le toucher, lorsque j'approchai ma main de lui, j'eus comme un blocage et je me vis moi-même me tendre la main... Je revins à mes esprits et le papillon disparut...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? me questionnais-je, à moi-même.

* * *

 _Frustrant ?_

 _Kiss ! Je vous aime !_


	3. Chapter 3

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais ils devraient se rallonger dans quelques temps. Petite précision : le_ _loca dont Miharu fait référence est le coca, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais utiliser ce nom ou cola, donc j'ai préféré y mettre un autre nom._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Je restai plantée là, incrédule... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? J'abaisse doucement ma main... _Je vais te poursuivre un peu, mais c'est pour t'entrainer !_ Pourquoi ses paroles me revenaient ? Attendez ! S'il me suivait... ça voudrait dire... ça voudrait dire... qu'il a vu toute la scène ! Je regarde de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, en diagonale, circulairement ! Tous les recoins de l'endroit où je me trouvais ! Je ne le voyais pas, mais il s'est planqué où ?!

\- RAYLEIGH ?! criais-je, espérant qu'il sorte alors.

D'abord personne ne me répondit, mais j'entendis alors un bruissement et Rayleigh atterrit dans mon champ visuel. Je ne cherchai ni une, ni deux pour aller le voir, mais lui me sourit.

\- On dirait que t'as réussi à créer quelque chose ! Mais pourquoi tu cris mon nom ? me demanda-t-il alors.

\- C'était... bizarre ! m'exclamais-je.

Son sourcil se leva et il me regarda plus sérieusement.

\- Avant que tu ne crées un papillon constituer de ton feu, tu as parlé avec un papillon qui s'est volatilisé, commença-t-il.

\- Bin... Le papillon m'a parlé... Alors c'était normal que je lui réponde même s'il ne m'a pas donné d'explications ! ruminais-je.

\- Attends... ! Tu viens de dire qu'il te parlait ?!

\- Oui ! Et après je me suis vu moi-même ! continuais-je, dans l'incompréhension.

Les yeux de Rayleigh devinrent vraiment ronds, mais vraiment ! Comme des soucoupes ! Et moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé !

\- Attends, deux secondes, Miharu... Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es vu toi-même ?

\- Oui ! lui assurais-je.

Il me regarda à nouveau de travers, puis partit dans une réflexion... Oui ! J'aimerais avoir des explications !

\- Tu peux préciser ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Bin... Je me voyais de haut...

Rayleigh se remit à réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait possible que tu aie vu ce que ton papillon voyait ?

Elle sort d'où cette question ? Je regardai le vieil homme de travers, soit c'était l'âge, soit il devenait de plus en plus con !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me retrouve à la place du papillon ?! m'écriais-je.

\- Et ton fruit du démon ? Tu y penses ? Réfléchis, où était ton papillon et ce que tu as vu...

Le papillon avait été au dessus de moi et j'avais voulu l'atteindre. C'est alors que j'avais vu sa vision ? Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je trouve ça possible...

\- Alors tu comprends ? me demanda Rayleigh.

\- Oui... Mais ça me parait improbable...

\- Tu dois avoir un lien avec tes flammes et je pense que tu as donné vie au papillon.

\- Dis comme ça...

\- C'est pas tout ! Tu vas améliorer cette technique de papillon et je t'entrainerais au corps à corps !

Je le regardai d'abord surprise.

\- Au corps à corps ?

\- Oui, avec tes flammes ! Va falloir que tu exploites le plus possible ton pouvoir !

Je souris à ce vieil homme, qui pourtant changeait toujours d'humeur. Je l'aimais bien !

* * *

Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! C'est un pur monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Il m'a entrainé pendant des heures alors que j'avais besoin d'une pause ! Il m'a pas écouté ne serait-ce une seule fois ! Cela fait trois semaine qu'il m'entraine au corps-à-corps ! J'ai amélioré ma technique de papillon et en effet ! Je peux voir ce que mes papillons voient ! C'est trop cool ! Mais... Là... Je suis plus qu'épuiser... Je rentre au bar, totalement essoufflée, épuisé... J'ouvre la porte doucement et titube vers l'intérieur...

\- Ouh la... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait faire ? demanda Shakky.

Je la regardai...

\- Cou... rir... Archipel... Feu... Endurance... Monstre... dis-je, en m'affalant sur le comptoir, m'ayant assise sur un tabouret.

\- Tiens.

Je pris le verre de Loca, qu'elle me tendit et le bus cul-sec. Je soufflai de soulagement !

\- Rayleigh m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien t'apprendre sur ton fruit du démon, m'apprit Shakky.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'a pas de fruit sur le feu... Il a juste pu te sensibiliser sur les différents types de Haki et même le Haki Royal est très compliqué a maitriser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Rayleigh ne pourra plus assurer ton entrainement.

Hein ? Comment ça ? Rayleigh ne peut plus m'entrainer ? Je ne doute pas que mon visage exprimait parfaitement mon état : choquée... Je pose mes mains sur le bois du comptoir et me redresse.

\- Attends ! Comment ça il peut plus se charger de m'entrainer ?! Il peut encore m'apprendre plein de truc ! m'écriais-je.

Shakky ne parut même pas surprise par rapport à ma réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!

\- Il a appelé des amis, ils pourront t'aider, m'annonça-t-elle.

Quelque chose se déchira en moi... Des étrangers... Des personnes que je ne connais pas... viendront s'occuper de moi... Ils me prendront avec eux... J'veux pas !

\- Vous... Vous... Vous...

Je n'arrivais plus à formuler une phrase correcte ! Ils m'abandonnaient ! Comment devais-je le prendre ?! Ils m'abandonnent pour mon bien ?! Je veux rester avec eux ! Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps avant de sortir en catastrophe du bar et de courir le plus loin possible de l'endroit que je considérais comme ma maison ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Est-ce que je trouverais un endroit où l'on m'acceptera telle que je suis ?! Je ne regardais même pas où je courais, je courais sans chercher à le savoir. Je trébuchai par-dessus une racine et m'écroulai au sol.

Je ne tente pas de me relever la première fois, ni la deuxième. Des larmes quittent les cages de mes yeux... _Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses..._ Qui m'avait déjà dit ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! Je me redresse et mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, tombent sur l'herbe, alors que je tente de réprimer mes hurlements de détresse. Je leur ai fait confiance... Ils veulent se débarrasser de moi... Pourquoi ?! _Pourquoi ?!_ Bordel ! Je me remis à courir et m'arrêtai en remarquant que je me retrouvai dans une foule de personne... J'étais arrivée à l'un des grooves principaux, mais lequel ? Je continuai mon inspection, lorsque les personnes commencèrent à s'agenouiller. Non... Non... Non ! NON ! Je ne pouvais pas... rester ici ! Je tentai de faire marche arrière, mais j'entendis le tintement de chaines... NON ! J'veux pas ! Je me remis à courir d'où je venais, mais j'étais épuisée et apeurée ! Je tombai au sol... Les pas se rapprochèrent... Mon souffle s'éteint. Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Que fait une gamine sur mon chemin ?!

Pas lui... Les larmes remontent... et quittent mes yeux... J'entends le clique-tique d'une arme... Non... Face contre terre, je ne bougeais pas... J'avais peur qu'il me reconnaisse. C'est alors que je fus comme tirée, mon visage ne touche plus le sol, mais une détonation retentit tout de même. J'étais portée ! La personne qui m'avait sauvé, s'engouffrait dans les ruelles, avec moi dans les bras. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais le chemin que nous quittons. Loin de la ville, la personne s'arrête et me pose au sol... Je...

\- Rayleigh ?! m'exclamais-je surprise.

Son visage n'avait pas cet air joueur ou amusé de tous les jours. Son visage est sévère, énervé. Je suis plus qu'étonnée de le voir ainsi.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

Je baissai la tête... Pourquoi ? Je le savais... Mais est-ce que je le dirais ? Autre histoire...

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

Encore... Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, mais releva ma tête vers lui. Les larmes d'avant coulait toujours, mais des larmes de douleur s'y rajoutèrent. Le dire...

\- Parce que vous voulez m'abandonner !

Les yeux de Rayleigh s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Comment ça ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Shakky m'a dit que t'as appelé des amis pour qu'ils s'occupent de moi ! Parce que tu ne peux «plus» m'apprendre quelque chose ! Je sais que tu peux encore m'enseigner des choses !

\- Je vois que tu ne comprends pas...

Hein ? Je ne comprends pas ? Mes bras s'affaissèrent contre mon corps, et ce dernier se détendit de surprise, stupeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

Je remercie énormément ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Vous imaginez même pas à quel point !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Hein ? Je ne comprends pas ? Mes bras s'affaissèrent contre mon corps, et ce dernier se détendit de surprise, stupeur._

\- Ce n'est pas directement que je ne peux plus rien t'enseigner, mais que je ne peux pas t'apprendre plus sur ton fruit.

Je ne parlai toujours pas... Trop surprise...

\- Et cette Archipel n'est pas sûre pour toi. Tu sais de quoi je parle... Les amis que j'ai demandé de s'occuper de toi viendront dans quelques temps et ils pourront te protéger.

\- Mais ! Tu peux aussi me protéger ! l'interrompis-je.

\- Pas toujours... C'était une bonne coïncidence que je passe par là, sinon... Tu ne serais plus qu'un tas de poussière.

C'est vrai que le cliquetis de l'arme du dragon céleste... Me faisait beaucoup trop penser... à un canon qui pulvérisait un périmètre de... de trois mètres, je crois...

\- On ne t'abandonne pas, on cherche un endroit plus sûr pour toi.

\- Tu me promets que c'est seulement pour ma sécurité ? demandais-je, affichant une bouille de désespoir.

Son sourire réapparut et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Allez viens ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

Un sourire éclatant se réinstalla sur mon visage.

* * *

J'avais fini par accepter la raison de Rayleigh et de Shakky. Ils ne m'abandonnaient pas, mais ça me faisait bizarre que des personnes veuillent me protéger. Les journées défilèrent et s'écoulèrent... Le jour où je rencontrerai ces «amis» approchaient à grands pas !

Je bus à nouveau mon loca au comptoir de Shakky... Je sentis des présences approcher... Je regardai vers la femme aux cheveux ébènes, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- C'est eux, souffla-t-elle, tu es prête à les rencontrer ?

\- Où est Rayleigh ? demandais-je, un peu paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Il doit encore être sorti... On ne le changera jamais.

\- Je vais le chercher !

Je bondis au sol et courus vers la porte.

\- Miharu ! Tes chaussures ! me cria Shakky.

\- Pas besoin !

Je sortis du bar et pris un chemin différent de l'entrée, j'avais pas spécialement envie de les croiser avant d'avoir trouvé Rayleigh. Je m'arrêtai quelques mètres plus loin en faisant apparaitre plusieurs papillons de feu autour de moi.

\- Cherchez Rayleigh !

Les papillons ne se firent pas prier et partirent à la recherche du papi, quelques fois ivres... Faut l'avouer ! Je déambulais dans les allées à la recherche d'un homme possédant les cheveux gris et une cicatrice à l'œil, mais je ne trouvai rien... Où est-il ?! Je commençais à courir un peu pour le trouver... Toujours rien ! Mais il est passé où ?! Je cherchai bien longtemps ! Lorsqu'un de mes papillons revint vers moi. Je les comprenais... Il avait trouvé Rayleigh !

\- Amène-moi à lui !

Les personnes me regardèrent de travers... Bon, c'est vrai que de voir une gamine parler à un papillon, n'était pas courant... Mais j'avais plus urgent ! Je suivis mon papillon, nous… enfin je courus bien longtemps ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si loin ! Et lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'endroit, où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, bin... Il n'était pas là !

\- Raah ! C'est pas vrai !

Le papillon s'excusait auprès de moi, de ne pas m'avoir retrouvé assez rapidement et tous le tralala.

\- C'est pas de ta faute ! C'est Rayleigh qui n'arrête pas de bouger !

Le papillon parut me comprendre pour enfin me dire qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir m'aider davantage.

\- Tu peux m'aider ! Aide-moi à retrouver le papi, lui souris-je.

Le papillon de feu acquiesça et vola un peu dans le ciel pour vérifier les alentours. Je tentai de déployer mon Haki de l'observation, mais ce n'était pas encore mon fort ! Je me concentrai alors sur mes papillons... Où sont-ils ? L'un, est au parc Sabondys... L'autre au groove 1... Un autre chez les commerçants... Aucun d'eux n'avaient vu Rayleigh... Je regardai à nouveau le papillon à mes côtés.

\- Ils n'ont rien trouvés non plus... Est-ce que tu crois que Rayleigh aurait pu rentrer ? demandais-je.

Mon papillon me dit qu'on n'était pas loin du bar et que cela était totalement possible. Serait-il au bar ? Je soufflai et me concentrai sur chaque papillon que j'avais invoqué... Je me concentrai en m'asseyant à même le sol et joignis mes mains. Je les fis disparaitre un par un, pour au final seulement garder celui à mes côtés présents. Je repris ma respiration saccadée... Puis regardai vers la direction du bar.

\- Tu pourrais aller vérifier pour moi ? S'teuplai ?

Le papillon n'attendit pas et alla voir vers le bar. Je m'installai à nouveau correctement et vis ce que ma création voyait. **Il volait jusqu'à l'immeuble et arriva à passer par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre, pour finir par se poser sur le comptoir. Je pouvais ainsi voir les personnes qui allaient m'entourer, mais je voyais surtout... RAYLEIGH !**

 **\- La p'tite est partie te chercher... souffla Shakky.**

 **C'est bon ! J'y peux rien ! C'est alors qu'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rayleigh, qui s'avança vers le papillon et se mit à sa hauteur.**

 **\- Et si tu venais en personne, Miharu ?**

Le papillon disparut... Humpf... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Rayleigh me fait ça ?! Je n'eux d'autre choix que d'aller vers le bar en ruminant. Lorsque je fus devant la porte, je soufflai un bon coup, avant d'entrer.

À mon entrée, la discussion des hommes s'interrompit.

\- Salut, fis-je, simplement.

\- Miharu ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Après le papillon, tu viens en personne ! s'exclama Rayleigh.

\- Parle pas ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! m'écriais-je.

Au lieu de tenter de me rééduquer, il éclata de rire ! Non mais oh ! Je regardai alors vers les deux hommes au bar... Un blond à la coupe spécial... Je vais dire ça... Et un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des taches de rousseurs... Ok. Je regardai vers Shakky en m'avançant vers le comptoir.

\- Ce sont les deux commandants de Barbe Blanche, ils prendront en charge ton entrainement, me sourit-elle.

Je bloquai quelques instants.

\- Bar... be Blanche ?

Je regardai avec suspicion Shakky et un nouveau rire me fit retourner vers Rayleigh ! Il l'a fait exprès !

\- Tu pourrais prévenir !

\- Franchement ! Ta tête en valait la peine ! éclata-t-il de rire.

Je gonflai les joues pour bien montrer que je boudais tout en buvant un verre de loca, près des deux commandants, avec un écart de trois tabourets... Je ne les connaissais pas !

\- Alors tu es Miharu ? demanda le blond.

Je levai la tête vers lui, ne boudant plus le papi.

\- Oui...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Rayleigh et Shakky ? me questionna le brun.

\- Euh... Ils m'ont recueillis...

\- Comment ça ? demanda le blond en fronçant des sourcils.

Oh Oh ! J'ai pas envie de parler de ÇA ! Rayleigh ! Shakky ! À l'aide !

\- Elle a eu des emmerdes avec un dragon céleste... En plus, elle n'avait pas de maison, me sauva Rayleigh.

Ouf !

\- En gros une fille des rues, conclu le brun.

Fille des rues ? J'apprécie que moyennement cette appellation ! Bon ! Une de mes mains se glissa sous le comptoir, quand à l'autre, elle tenait toujours le verre que je buvais. Je commençai à faire quelques gestes avec ma main gauche, cachée par le comptoir. Je sentis les flammes faire leur apparition. Je m'étais entrainée à faire des créations plus grandes, même si je n'avais pas trop réussi... Mais je n'allais pas faire une farce avec un papillon ! Je sentis ma création se réveiller et alors que je buvais en fermant les yeux, je vis sa vision à partir du comptoir. Un petit sourire vainqueur apparut sur mon visage et ma création longea le comptoir et se mit devant le tabouret du brun, pour le mordre à pleines dents dans la jambe.

\- AAAAIIIIIE !

Je pouffe dans mon verre, à ce que je dois recracher du loca pour pas m'étouffer. J'éclate de rire, pendant que le brun tente de détacher le chat en feu de son tibia, alors qu'il se roule au sol. Je reçois une tape derrière la tête et me tourne vers Rayleigh.

\- Ça ne se fait pas, Miharu...

\- Mais il m'a traité de «Fille de rue» !

\- C'est pas une raison pour envoyer ton chat le mordre.

\- C'est pas bien méchant... marmonnais-je.

\- Fait disparaitre ce chat... soupira Rayleigh.

À contrecœur, je fis disparaitre ma création, qui alors lâcha le pauvre Portgas D Ace, aussi nommé Poing Ardent.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Rayleigh posa une main sur le sommet de mon crâne, avec un sourire fier.

\- Miharu a mangé le fruit de la flammèche. Elle peut donner vie à ses flammes, commençant avec un papillon pour finir avec le chat qui vient de te mordre, je suis sûr qu'avec l'entrainement elle pourra créer des créatures gigantesques.

Il ne se la pète pas un peu ? Dans tous les cas, il avait regardé Marco et Ace pendant son petit discours. Après que Shakky m'aie dit que c'était deux commandants de Barbe Blanche, je n'avais pas eu de mal à les reconnaitre. Je ne pensais pas que Rayleigh appellerait eux ! Pour ma sécurité !

\- Le fruit de la flammèche ? Donc les fruits paramecia descendant de fruit logia sont bien réels, constata Marco.

\- En effet !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Je n'avais rien de spécial à dire.

\- Pourquoi son chat a pu me mordre ?

\- Le fruit de la flammèche descend surement du fruit du feu, cela doit venir de là, répondit Shakky.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter...

\- Et ses flammes peuvent aussi brûler ?

Pourquoi le détenteur du fruit du feu posait autant de questions ?! Il ne pouvait pas imiter Marco qui était totalement calme et analysait la situation ! En même temps avec deux comme lui, y'aurait un blanc pas possible...

\- Oui, ses flammes brûlent, pas ses créations.

\- Seul inconvénient... marmonnais-je, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée du loca.

Rayleigh sourit. Je le sens ! Même s'il est derrière moi, je le sens !

\- Elle devrait peut-être nous parler un peu de soi, après tout on va l'entrainer, sourit le blond.

Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Je posai mon verre en soupirant, descendis de mon tabouret et me postai juste devant le blond et le brun, qui s'était rassit. Je pris une inspiration et dis directement avec franchise.

\- Je m'appelle Miharu et ai mangé le fruit de la flammèche. Je peux créer des papillons et des chats jusqu'à maintenant, je peux voir la vision de mes créations. Mes flammes sont bleues et je leur donne vie. J'aime le loca et ce vieux fou m'a fait des entrainements traversant l'archipel entière. N'oubliant pas que j'aime faire des farces, finis-je en souriant.

Le brun éclata de rire et le blond esquissa un sourire.

\- Dans tous les cas, t'as bien été élevé comme Ace. On ne penserait pas pourtant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?!

\- Que tu n'as pas l'air bien élevé ?

\- Tu vas voir !

Avant que les deux commandants se bagarre, même si ce ne serait que de la rigolade... Je tendis mes mains vers l'avant et y fis apparaitre deux papillons dans chacune, ils partirent automatiquement vers les deux commandants et accaparèrent leurs attentions, faisant taire la dispute et les moqueries.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Et voilà, comment on se retrouve sur un bateau pirate... Les adieux avec Shakky et Rayleigh ont plutôt été douloureux pour moi... Mais Rayleigh m'a vite taquiné qui a provoqué ma colère et que j'avais envie de me barrer. Ensuite Marco m'a montré ma cabine, qu'ils avaient apparemment de libre... Rayleigh m'a dit que ma nature et mon passé n'ont pas atteint les oreilles de l'équipage. Ça me rassure.

Je me retrouve alors dans ma nouvelle cabine, à sortir des objets m'appartenant de mon sac. Les vêtements étant déjà rangés dans les tiroirs. Je sortis un calepin que je posai sur mon bureau, avec quelques crayons. Je n'avais rien d'autre, c'est ce que Shakky m'avait donné... Je ne possédais rien d'autre... Je laissai le sac tomber à côté du pied de table et je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Moelleux... Doux...

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, j'y dirigea mon regard et autorisa à entrer. Ce fut Marco...

\- Le dîner va être servit, annonça-t-il simplement.

\- J'arrive...

Je me levai du lit et suivit le blond vers le réfectoire. La marche fut silencieuse et calme, comparé à Rayleigh qui n'arrête pas à faire des commentaires, c'était reposant !

Arrivé à la pièce, tant convoitée par mon estomac, je dû m'assoir aux côtés du phénix, mais avec d'autres personnes autours... Pas Ace... Et pas d'autres commandants... C'était très étrange... Tous des inconnus à part le piaf à côté de moi... Le repas arriva et plusieurs d'entres eux me posèrent des questions... Génial...

\- C'est comment que tu t'es retrouvée avec Rayleigh ?

\- Euh... J'ai eu un souci avec un dragon céleste... répondis-je hésitante.

\- Quel genre de soucis ? questionna une personne, plus intéressé que les autres à mon histoire.

\- Euh... J'étais sur... sa route...

Je ne sais pas quoi inventer comme mensonge et c'est une partie de la vérité. La personne qui avait l'air d'être intéressée par mon récit, était une jeune femme de vingt ans peut-être... Ses cheveux étaient bruns, attachés en une fine queue de cheval, qui lui descendait jusqu'au rein... Et pourtant ses yeux marrons contrastaient avec sa beauté, puisque ces derniers avaient l'air d'avoir vu les choses les plus atroces du monde... C'était sûrement que mon impression.

\- Les dragons célestes sont vraiment des enfoirés ! rugit-elle.

Les discussions autour de nous, continuèrent, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle s'énerve.

\- Pour... quoi ? questionnais-je hésitante...

\- Les dragons célestes se croient tous, sans exception ! Plus haut que nous ! Ils ne peuvent que brandir un pistolet sur toi et se vanter de leur statue ! Ils n'ont rien d'autres ! Mais tu peux peut-être pas comprendre, puisque tu es encore une gamine...

\- Vous... Vous les aimez pas ? demandais-je incertaine.

\- Ne pas les aimez ? C'est petit de dire ça ! Tout le monde les déteste ! Que dis-je ! On pourrait aller jusqu'au terme haïr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je déglutis silencieusement en reprenant mon repas. Je tente de rien laisser paraitre... Je suis anéantie... Toutes mes espérances s'étaient envolées... Je n'ose pas demander que deviendrait les enfants de dragon céleste, s'ils en avaient devant eux... Désormais j'ai peur qu'ils l'apprennent... Plusieurs d'entres eux, ont affirmés ses dires... Que les dragons célestes ne sont que détestables... J'ai mal... Si mal... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai l'impression que mon coeur est compressé... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je finis rapidement mon assiette et dis que je retournais dans ma chambre. Marco ne fit que acquiescer. Je retournai rapidement dans ma cabine, en courant ! Tout le monde était au réfectoire ! Je ne croiserai personne ! Je rentre précipitamment dans ma cabine et me dirige vers la salle de bain que j'avais à droite. Ma brosse à cheveux et ma brosse à dents y étaient... Je referme la porte et fixe mon reflet dans le miroir...

Mes traits se mélangeaient... La peur, la tristesse, la frustration... Ce fut la tristesse qui l'emporta ! Des larmes coulèrent de mon visage... Les dragons célestes ne seront jamais vus différemment... Même si je suis différente... Ils ne seront jamais vus différemment... Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues... J'observe mes yeux verts dans le miroir... Est-ce que je trouverais ma place ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée avec Rayleigh et Shakky ? Pourquoi tout me tombe dessus ?! Pourquoi ?! _Pourquoi ?!_

Je sursaute et fixe incrédule mon reflet... Un instant... Seulement un instant... Je me revois avec les cheveux longs... Mon apparence de ma vie de dragonne céleste... Pourquoi... Pourquoi... _Pourquoi ?!_ Mon poing se lève et frappe le miroir qui se brise ! Je ne réagis pas... Je ne bouge pas... Ma main droite est en sang... Les morceaux du miroir s'éparpillent sur le sol... Je retire ma main... Des sanglots quittent ma bouche... Je me mords la lèvre... Les larmes coulent davantage... Mes épaules tressautent... J'ai mal ! Mon coeur est oppressé ! Ma main est en sang ! Des bouts de verre s'y sont logés ! J'ai mal !

\- Pourquoi... marmonnais-je dans un éclat de sanglot avec la voix déchirée.

Je regarde vers le miroir... Quelques bouts de verres sont encore dans le cadre et chacun d'eux reflète ma petite personne. Pourquoi les gens ne cherchent pas à comprendre ? À comprendre la situation des autres ? Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur mes joues... Je retiens mes cris de douleur... Mes genoux ne me tinrent plus et je m'écroule au sol... Assise... Je ne fais pas attention à ma main en sang, qui me tire à chaque mouvement...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai comme ça, mais... La nuit tomba... Et je n'entendis aucune agitation de l'extérieur... Je m'étais alors assisse contre la porte, qui menait à ma cabine... La salle de bain était en bordel... Des bouts de miroirs jonchaient sur le sol. Quelques gouttes de sang s'y rajoutaient. Mon poing saignait toujours... Quelques larmes recoulèrent en repensant à ce qui m'avait pris... Je tenta vainement de les refouler et passa ma main gauche sous mes yeux...

J'étais dans la semi-obscurité... Je ne voyais plus qu'à deux mètres devant moi. Mes yeux me brulaient un peu... Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte ! Ma tête se redressa ! J'étais dans la salle de bain, donc... La porte s'ouvrit ! J'arrêtai de respirer. La porte se referma, mais la personne était dans ma cabine. Qui entrait dans ma cabine ? Qui ?

\- Miharu ?

C'est... Pourquoi lui ? Il est perspicace ! Bordel ! C'est Marco ! Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et toqua. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je tentai le plus naturellement possible :

\- Oui ?

\- T'es pas encore couchée, toi ? fit-il, d'une voix amusée.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé... tentais-je, mais cette fois-ci, ma voix était un peu éraillée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

\- Oui, oui, ça va.

Je ne pense pas que j'étais très convaincante... Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, oh non !

\- N'entre pas ! m'écriais-je, en m'appuyant sur le battant de bois.

Sa pression sur la poignée de porte diminua. Mais je pouvais sentir que sa main y reposait toujours. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ce carnage.

\- Miharu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? redemanda-t-il, beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Huh ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui répondre ? Je sentis que sa poigne se raffermit... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix... que de lui montrer le carnage... Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire... Je me levai lentement. M'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et Marco rentra... Mon visage était baissé... J'avais pas envie de voir sa réaction ! Il se précipita presque sur moi, en me tenant par les épaules.

\- Miharu ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi la salle de bain est dans cet état et...

Il se stoppa en voyant du sang. Il dirigea alors à nouveau son regard vers moi et m'analysa... Sûrement pour trouver ma blessure. Il arrêta son regard sur mon poing et mon T-Shirt qui était imprégné du liquide rouge... Ma main avait reposé dessus, alors c'est normal que le sang s'y retrouve. Marco, lui, me prit rapidement la main, ce qui me lâcha un couinement de douleur.

\- Pourquoi t'as frappé dans le miroir ? questionna-t-il, en regardant ma main sous tous les angles.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler... marmonnais-je.

\- Il faudra bien que tu nous en parles un moment ou un autre. Allez, viens, on va laisser les infirmières soigner ça.

\- Non ! m'écriais-je, sous l'incompréhension de l'ananas. S'il-te-plait ! Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent ! S'il-te-plait !

Marco me jaugea du regard. Je vous en supplie ! Tous les dieux possibles ! Par Davy Jones ! S'il-vous-plait ! Je veux que le moins de personnes soient au courant ! Il soupira... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va vers une armoire que je n'avais pas ouverte à mon arrivée, et en sort des flacons, des bandages, du coton... C'est tout là-dedans ? Il commença par allumer la lumière de la salle de bain. Je dus plisser les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité.

\- Tu as pleuré ? me demanda-t-il, à nouveau.

Je voulus baisser la tête, mais la main de Marco m'attrapa le menton pour la relever vers lui. Il colla presque nos fronts et il me fixait du regard. Je ne savais pas quoi faire...

\- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

\- J'veux pas... en... par... ler... balbutiais-je, misérablement.

Son regard indifférent me déstabilisait. Il lâcha mon menton et prit ma main droite pour commencer par retirer les bouts de verre toujours encastrer dans ma chair.

\- Hungh...

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il retira chaque bout, jusqu'au dernier et se mit à désinfecter mes plaies... Marco finit par mettre un bandage autour de ma main, que je pus récupérer.

\- Merci... marmonnais-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais j'aimerais tout de même l'explication, exigea-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire à mes côtés.

\- Je... Je... Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose de... désagréable...

\- Quelque chose de désagréable ? répéta-t-il.

J'hochai simplement de la tête... comme si j'allais en parler ! Marco passa un bras sur mes épaules et m'attira contre lui.

\- Il arrive des moments où on se souvient de choses désagréables, mais ces choses ne peuvent pas être changées, il faut vivre avec. Tu peux te considérer comme membre de notre famille.

Je ne sais plus comment réagir ! L'une déteste les dragons célestes, l'autre me dit que je peux me considérer comme fille de Barbe Blanche ! C'est le bordel dans ma tête ! Je plisse les yeux et appuis ma tête contre Marco... Je suis perdue...

\- Marco ? Demandais-je.

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... ... ferais si l'enfant d'un dragon céleste... se retrouverait sur ce bateau ? Questionnais-je, la voix tremblante.

J'avais besoin, au moins son avis, au moins un avis... Un long silence répondit. Je ne voulais pas le regarder... Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié qu'il était perspicace. La peur me prit qu'il ai fait un quelconque rapprochement.

\- Ça dépendra.

Je relevai légèrement la tête, sans pourtant croiser son regard.

\- De quoi ?

\- Si cet enfant se comporte comme ses parents, alors les chances sont fortes qu'on le jette tous par dessus bord, répondit-il.

Génial...

\- Mais...

Mais ?

\- Mais s'il se comporte comme une personne normale, alors je pense que personne ne remarquerait qu'il est un dragon céleste et les chances seraient alors telles quelles qu'il pourra vivre avec nous.

Rassurée... Voilà, comment je me sens... rassurée... Je baille un coup et la fatigue me prend... Je m'appuis davantage sur Marco et finis par fermer les yeux...


	6. Chapter 6

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

J'entends un peu d'agitation... J'ouvre les yeux pour me découvrir dans mon lit... Je voulus me lever en m'appuyant sur ma main droite, mais :

\- Aïe !

Je vis alors le bandage, plus fin que la veille. Plus fin ? Tant pis. Je ne tenta pas de m'appuyer à nouveau sur ma main et me leva doucement. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et quelqu'un rentre dans ma cabine, c'est Marco qui rentre en me souriant.

\- Tiens t'es réveillée la marmotte ? me demanda-t-il, apparemment amusé.

\- La marmotte ? questionnais-je, incompréhensive.

\- Il est midi passé, ajouta-t-il.

\- Midi passé ?! m'écriais-je.

Je n'ai encore jamais dormi jusqu'à midi ! Enfin pas que je m'en souvienne !

\- Allez debout ! Après que t'aie mangé, on commencera l'entrainement, annonça-t-il.

\- Euh... D'accord, d'accord !

Je me leva d'un bond et me dirigea vers la commode. J'ouvris un tiroir et en sortis un short et un T-Shirt. Marco sortit alors de la chambre et je pus me changer en tranquillité. Je coiffai rapidement mes cheveux dans le reflet d'un bout de miroir encore accroché au cadran... La salle de bain a été nettoyée... Par Marco ? Je regardai ma main droite. Si je sors avec, les gens vont me poser des questions... Je fouillai dans d'autres tiroirs pour trouver... des mitaines ! Je les mis, et puis... ils ne me connaissent pas encore vraiment, alors je peux toujours dire que c'est mon style ! Je sortis alors de ma cabine et Marco m'attendait, accoudé au mur.

\- Je t'ai fait attendre ?

\- Non, viens, faut que t'ailles manger avant l'entrainement, répondit-il nonchalamment.

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'est mauvais de manger avant un entrainement, dis-je en le suivant dans la direction du réfectoire.

\- Si tu manges de trop, c'est mauvais, puisque tu peux vomir ton repas, mais t'inquiètes pas, tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner et comme ça tu seras tranquille, m'expliqua-t-il.

Oh ! Je vois ! Alors c'est mauvais si on mange gras dès le matin ! Compris ! Nous arrivâmes au réfectoire et je mangea normalement, mon petit déjeuner. Marco en face de moi.

\- Avec Ace, on a décidé qu'on s'inversera chaque jour pour ton entrainement, m'annonça-t-il.

Je mangeai tranquillement ma brioche en le fixant, écoutant sans piper ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je finis la brioche en buvant mon verre de Coca, puis alors la personne d'hier vint vers nous... La personne qui hait les dragons célestes... Mon coeur se serra à son approche et une boule se forma dans mon ventre... Je me sentais mal-à-l'aise avec elle... Par appréhension ? Par peur ?

\- Hé p'tite ! Je ne me suis pas présentée hier, me sourit-elle, je suis Karin !

Hein ? Je la regarda surprise. Mon appréhension ou ma peur se volatilisa. Je tentai un sourire, mais seul un sourire timide franchit mes lèvres.

\- Je suis Miharu...

\- Si tu veux après ton entrainement, viens me voir ! Bon je vais tout de même vous laisser, parce que j'ai du travail, s'excusa-t-elle en partant.

Je la regardai partir... Elle m'avait l'air différente d'hier... Il me semblait qu'elle avait parlé avec Marco quand j'avais été dans mes pensées. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'elle déteste autant les dragons célestes... Même si beaucoup de monde les haïssait, elle avait l'air d'avoir une profonde haine contre eux, quelque chose de plus profond que chaque humain.

\- Pourquoi elle déteste autant les dragons célestes ? questionnais-je, Marco.

\- C'est une assez longue histoire, mais pour te le faire court... Elle a été esclave des nobles mondiaux, c'est pour cela qu'elle les déteste, tu sais ce qu'il se passe, non ?

\- La griffe du dragon, murmurais-je.

\- Une marque indélébile, rajouta-t-il le regard dans le vide.

Une tension grave s'installa sur notre table... La plupart des pirates étaient partis... Un silence pesant s'immisça... On regardait le vide...

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Je sursaute ! C'est Ace ! Mais pourquoi il cri comme ça ?! Ça casse les tympans ! Il vient à notre table et s'assit près de moi. Au moins, il a fait disparaitre la mauvaise ambiance...

\- Tu devais pas l'entrainer ? Demanda-t-il à Marco.

\- Si, si, nous y allions.

Il se leva et je l'imitai.

* * *

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons avec Marco, dans la salle d'entrainement.

\- Donc Rayleigh a dit que tes flammes brulaient, commença-t-il, commençons par un petit combat, je vais y aller doucement t'inquiètes pas.

\- Euh... D'accord, mais est-ce que tes flammes brulent ?

\- Oui, elles brûlent, le feu reste du feu, sourit-il.

Oh... Marco se mit alors en position de combat... Je vais devoir me battre... C'est différent qu'avec Rayleigh ! Je me mis en garde et le regarda fixement. Il ne bouge pas ! C'est moi qui dois attaquer ? Oh et puis flûte !

Je courus vers lui et fis apparaitre une boule de feu bleu au creux de ma paume. Je tentai de le frapper avec, mais il esquiva... Je fis apparaitre une seconde boule de feu dans mon autre paume et enclencha un combat au corps à corps avec lui. MAIS il ne fait qu'esquiver ! Je tentai de le frapper au visage en sautant depuis ma position, mais il baissa la tête. Et en PLUS, je sentis un bras me crocheter les jambes et les lancer vers le haut ! Je fis quelques roulades en l'air et retomba misérablement au sol... Super... Mes deux sphères bleues, faites de flammes, disparurent... Misérable...

Une poigne me prit au bras et me souleva pour me repositionner sur mes jambes. J'en fus d'abord étonnée, puis je vis que c'était Marco.

\- Tu dois faire plus attention à tes arrières. Et même si tu tombes relèves-toi, l'ennemi n'attendra pas que tu te mettes sur pied pour te frapper, me conseilla-t-il.

\- Hum... Désolée...

\- Allez, finit l'entrainement, va voir Karin pour te changer les idées !

\- Elle est où ?

\- Elle doit être près du système de déploiement des roues.

\- Du système de déploiement... des roues ? reformulais-je, difficilement.

\- Oui, le Moby Dick peut déployer des roues à aubes pour aller plus vite, elles ne sont pas permanentes comme sur les minis.

Je lui demanda encore où se trouvait ces salles et je commença à suivre le chemin, même si j'appréhendais beaucoup, voire énormément ma rencontre avec Karin, même si elle était bien plus gentille qu'hier... Elle a peut-être été l'esclave de mes parents ou de mon frère ou de mes grands-parents ou de mes cousins ou de mes confrères ou de mes prédécesseurs ?! Oh ! BORDEL ! C'est bon je délire ! Calme ! Je souffla pour évacuer toutes ces mauvaises pensées et entra dans cette salle...

\- Waouh...

Des machines partout... Des manivelles... Et les deux roues... C'était énorme ! Seulement une passerelle était reliée à la porte d'où je viens ! Des énormes manivelles tournaient ! Et des cordes étaient un peu accrochées de partout ! Justement un homme en descendit une, il me vit, me regarda...

\- T'es la gamine, non ?

\- Euh... Oui... répondis-je incertaine, je suis venue voir Karin.

\- Ah ! Continue sur la passerelle tu devrais la trouver, me guida-t-il, en retournant à son travail.

Il martelait le bois de son marteau. Bon ben... Je suis la passerelle ! Je marchai assez longuement pour trouver Karin, même si j'avais comme même une sorte d'appréhension au fond de moi. Je m'avançais toujours et toujours plus, cherchant une femme brune. Mais déjà lorsque je voyais quelqu'un c'était rare, alors pour la trouver ! Je me demande moi-même pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller la voir après mon entrainement... Par simple politesse ? Je ne pense...

\- Oh ! P'tite ! J'suis ici !

... pas. Je levai la tête pour voir Karin accrochée par la taille à une corde et avec un marteau dans la main plus quelques clous.

\- Ton entrainement est déjà terminé ?

\- Euh... Oui, je me suis rapidement faite rétamer... par Marco... avouais-je, difficilement.

Karin éclata alors d'un rire franc. Je finis par rire également, le dire de cette façon est très marrant enfin de compte ! Karin finit par ranger son marteau dans une poche de sa ceinture et se balança sur la corde en s'appuyant sur la roue. Pour ensuite lâcher la corde et atterrir sans problème sur la passerelle. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Elle vint vers moi et me la referma.

\- Je sais c'est impressionnant mais peut-être qu'en grandissant tu pourras faire de même, me sourit-elle.

Je me rappelai de quelque chose... Un inconvénient mais aussi un avantage... Je lui fis un sourire gêné.

\- En faite, je ne pourrais plus grandir...

\- Comment ça ? me demanda-t-elle, en laissant son sourire de côté.

\- Bin... Les fruits du démon descendant d'un logia... arrêtent la croissance, annonçais-je.

Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu n'a plus grandi depuis quand ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Depuis un an, répondis-je facilement.

\- Et ça te pose pas de problèmes ?

\- Pas spécialement, Shakky m'a dit que je pourrais mieux surprendre mes adversaires ainsi.

Elle me regarda encore peut-être deux secondes, pour ensuite prendre un air attendri et s'agenouiller devant moi.

\- Je vois que t'as accepter ta situation, c'est le plus important...

Sa main se posa sur mes cheveux et elle les caressa doucement.

\- La vie n'est pas toujours facile, mais avant de pouvoir avancer il faut s'accepter soi-même.

Pourquoi elle me disait ça ? Elle se redressa alors et me proposa d'aller parler un peu au réfectoire au lieu de rester ici. J'acquiesçai doucement et nous partîmes vers le réfectoire. Sur le chemin, elle m'expliqua qu'elle était déjà dans l'équipage depuis six années.

\- Mais t'as quel âge alors ? demandais-je.

\- On t'a jamais apprise que c'est malpoli de demander l'âge d'une femme ?

\- Je pensais que ça ne s'appliquait qu'avec les hommes... marmonnais-je.

\- Mais je rigole !

Elle me mit une petite tape affective et rigola, accompagné par mes ricanements.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ça veut dire que t'avais treize ans quand t'es rentrée dans l'équipage ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est jeune !

\- Et c'est la p'tite gamine âgée de douze ans qui en fait onze qui me dit ça ? questionna-t-elle, en rigolant.

En effet, ça le faisait pas ! Je partis alors d'un fou rire. Nous arrivâmes au réfectoire, vide puisqu'on était en milieu d'après-midi. Karin me servit un verre de loca et elle se prit un verre d'eau fraiche.

\- T'es charpentière, non ?

\- On peut dire ça, me sourit-elle, je dois me charger du mécanisme des roues à aubes, puisque si on doit vite sortir d'une tempête et qu'une roue ne sort pas correctement on finira par tourner en rond, m'apprit-elle.

\- Je vois, mais le mécanisme ne prend pas un peu beaucoup de place ?

\- Oh pour ça, faut pas s'en faire ! C'est que l'arrière du navire et il est assez grand pour plusieurs divisions, ensuite les minis peuvent héberger trois divisions au maximum, m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'hoche de la tête et bois ma boisson tranquillement, lorsque :

\- Oh ! Izou ! Viens t'assoir ! s'écria Karin vers quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour voir le travesti venir vers nous, d'après ce que j'ai entendu il est le seizième commandant. Il s'assit près de moi et nous fit un sourire.

\- Je suis Izou le seizième commandant, se présenta-t-il auprès de moi.

\- Je suis Miharu.

\- Izou, tu savais toi que les fruits paramecia descendant d'un logia arrête la croissance ? demanda Karin.

Le travesti parut surpris.

\- Je ne savais même pas que des fruits du démons pouvaient arrêter la croissance, mais ça doit être un inconvénient, répondit-il.

\- Bin figure-toi que cette chère Miharu ne grandit plus depuis un an.

Il me regarda, comme pour vérifier ses dires, en même temps j'aurais réagis de la même manière... La discussion continua sur mon fruit du démon et j'expliquai plusieurs choses sur ce dernier. Je trouvais mon fruit très utile et j'étais contente d'être tombée sur celui-là et pas un autre. Lorsque le seizième commandant apparemment eu une idée... Qui ne me disait rien de bien pour ma petite personne.

\- Miharu, est-ce que tu t'es déjà faite belle ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Huh ? Euh... Oui...

\- Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te maquille un peu ?

Quoi ?! J'ai horreur du maquillage ! Je devais en porter dans... dans... dans mon ancienne vie... Alors que j'en étais dégoutée de montrer un mensonge au monde ! Je ne voulais non plus pas être coiffée comme avant, même si je doute qu'il me fasse celle-là. Mais je sais que je ne voulais pas être féminine !

\- Non ! Hors de question qu'on me maquille !

Les deux personnes m'accompagnant me regardèrent étonnés, ébahis... Oups... J'ai peut-être un peu haussé le ton... Je me rabaissai un peu pour cacher mes rougeurs de honte. Mais rien ne vint, seulement une main qui vint ébouriffer mes cheveux. Huh ?

\- Dis-le si tu n'aimes pas le maquillage, me sourit Izou.

\- En effet, j'aime pas en porter... avouais-je.

Karin rigola ouvertement, pendant qu'un sourire attendri apparut sur le visage d'Izou et que je me demandais ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu me rappelles, moi quand je suis arrivée ici ! s'écria Karin en rigolant, Izou a tenté de me maquiller une fois, mais je l'ai mordu pour qu'il me lâche !

Je me mis à rigoler en m'imaginant la scène, une mini-Karin mordre un commandant de Barbe Blanche. Trop drôle !

\- Ahahahahahahaha Ahaha Ahahahaha !

Nos rires résonnaient dans le réfectoire vide de monde. Puis, on partit sur le sujet de l'enfance de Karin sur le Moby Dick et les petites conneries qu'elle faisait. On peut dire qu'on a beaucoup rit. Enfin j'ai rigolé moins quand Izou a tenté de me féminiser.

\- Je te dis que je ne veux pas ! Les gens ne jugent que sur l'apparence physique mais ça peut contraster avec ce qu'on est à l'intérieur ! m'écriais-je.

\- Mais je te demande seulement de mettre une robe ou une jupe, me demanda À NOUVEAU le commandant de la seizième flotte.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est pas pratique de se battre en jupe ou en robe !

Le commandant soupira, apparemment il oublia l'idée.

\- Bon... T'as l'air d'être une tête brulée comme notre Karin... Bon, mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée de te voir dans une robe un jour, me sourit-il.

\- Tu devrais l'oublier, dis-je, en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Et c'est alors qu'il nous quitta et que Karin devait retourner vérifier un mécanisme, de mon côté je décidai de marcher un peu dans le Moby Dick et voir les habitudes de chacun. Je ne les connaissais pas et donc voir à quelle affiliation ils appartenaient m'aidait un peu. Je marchais tranquillement, lorsqu'à un croisement je rentrai dans quelqu'un. Je releve la tête vers cette personne pour m'excuser mais je vis que c'était la douzième commandante, Haruta.

\- Euh... Désolé...

\- Ah ! T'es Miharu, non ?

J'hoche simplement de la tête.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Izou a tenté de te mettre une robe, ne t'en fais pas, il le tente avec toutes les filles, j'y suis aussi passé, m'avoua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je suis aussi ici depuis mon adolescence, on pourrait dire que c'est une tradition pour les filles d'atterrir ici, rigola-t-elle.

C'est vrai que là, ça faisait trois filles pendant leur adolescence sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort ! Je rigolai avec elle.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je me promène un peu, lui répondis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais alors de te promener avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir ! rétorquais-je, avec un énorme sourire.

Alors je partis faire une petite promenade avec Haruta à mes côtés. Je lui parlai de ce que je faisais avec Rayleigh et mes petites maladresses. Haruta me raconta alors quelques anecdotes sympathiques.

\- Ace m'a dit que t'aimais faire des farces, si tu veux, tu peux en faire avec nous, me sourit-elle.

\- Oh Oui ! Avec joie ! Je voulais jamais en faire à Rayleigh et Shakky comme ils m'ont sortis de mon enfer !

\- De ton enfer ? T'as eu une autre mauvaise expérience avec les dragons célestes ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- oh...

J'ai peut-être un peu trop parlé...

\- Euh... Non... Pas spécialement, mais... on peut comme même dire que c'était pas agréable... marmonnais-je.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me regarda sincèrement dans les yeux.

\- Si tu veux en parler, nous serons toujours à ton écoute, les douleurs et les peines les plus profondes ne sont pas à être gardés en soi.

J'étais soufflée, étonnée... J'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout leur dire, tout leur avouer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à tenir mon secret longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Plusieurs temps s'écoulèrent depuis la proposition d'Haruta, je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que si je leur disais tout... ils s'éloigneront de moi, mais ce secret devenait trop oppressant pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à vivre avec ça, à chaque que je m'en souvenais ça me plombait le moral, mais c'était pas bien dur de rire sur ce navire. Je voulais au moins en parler à deux personnes... Marco et Karin... Marco parce que je voulais vraiment connaitre son avis et surtout parce qu'il s'occupait beaucoup de moi et Karin... s'était sûrement risqué de le lui avouer mais je voulais au moins savoir si je peux changer son avis sur les dragons célestes et qu'il en existe, qui ne demande rien d'autre que de vivre normalement... Il faut que j'avoue que j'ai aussi honte de ma nature.

\- Miharu ?

J'ai toujours détesté être une dragonne céleste... Je ne comprenais jamais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi on était au-dessus des autres...

\- Miharu ?

Je n'avais jamais aimé voir un esclave fouetté, je n'avais jamais apprécié d'avoir plein de robes similaire, je n'avais jamais apprécié le fait de terroriser des personnes, je n'ai jamais apprécié le fait que mes parents voulaient donner ma main à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et qui avait le triple de mon âge...

\- Miharu ?!

Je sursaute ! Qui m'appelle ? Je tourne la tête vers ma gauche pour voir Marco.

\- Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, ça va ?

\- Euh... Oui, oui, j'étais seulement dans mes pensées...

Marco hocha doucement de la tête en me regardant toujours du coin de l'oeil. Je continuai de manger mes céréales, nous étions le matin...

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler après ? demandais-je à Marco.

\- Bien sûr, me répondit-il.

Voilà, maintenant je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui avouer. Le réfectoire se vida et je commençai à faire apparaitre des papillons de mon feu bleu. Ils se mirent à voler autour de moi, puis autour de Marco et je rigolai de sa tête. Il n'aimait pas toujours quand les papillons se posaient sur son nez, alors il les chassa et je rigolai.

\- Donc je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? me demanda Marco.

Je le regardai d'abord surprise puis je regardai toute la salle, plus personne n'était là, à part nous et je ne sentais pas de présences devant les portes, donc je pouvais lui avouer tranquillement sans problème... Mais... Est-ce que je vais y arriver...

\- Tu me promets de le garder pour toi ?

\- Si tu veux, oui, me répondit-il, toujours de son air flegmatique.

\- Et tu me promets de me dire ce que t'en penses vraiment ?

Là, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Promets-le moi ! exigeais-je.

\- D'accord, je te le promets, répondit-il franchement.

Je déglutis et fermai quelques instants les yeux... Mes papillons disparurent, j'étais légèrement stressé et alors souvent ils disparaissaient lors de moment d'angoisse, de stresse.

\- Tu te souviens du miroir ?

\- Oui, c'était à ton arrivée, répondit-il.

\- Je l'ai cassé parce que Karin...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait Karin ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Elle avait dit qu'elle haïssait les dragons célestes, dis-je difficilement.

\- Je t'ai expliqué que c'était à cause de son passé, je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi.

\- C'est assez dur pour moi de le dire, alors s'il-te-plait ne m'interromps pas...

Marco hocha de la tête et je soufflai pour commencer mon histoire.

\- Je suis née dans une famille riche et haïe par la communauté, et pourtant tout le monde la respecte... et a peur d'elle. J'avais toujours tout, robes, chaussures, affaires, bijoux... Tout ce que je demandais... Et pourtant je n'étais pas heureuse, je devais me comporter comme une femme parfaite, bien manger, ne pas parler avec la bouche pleine, garder ses manières. Entourée de personne qui méprisait les autres, entourée de personne qui faisait toujours tous ce qu'on leur demandait alors qu'ils étaient enchainés. Je ne comprenais jamais leur façon de pensée, je ne la comprends toujours pas... Le jour où j'ai prononcé plus de trois fois «Pourquoi ?» a été le changement et où j'ai rencontré Rayleigh, finis-je.

Mon discours a été dur de garder en place, je relevai les yeux vers Marco qui avait l'air surpris.

\- Tu sais de quelle famille je parle...

\- Les dragons célestes...

Je rabaissai la tête, avant de la relever vers lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Que je suis un monstre ? Que je dois être pendue parce que je suis différente ?

Il parut reprendre ses moyens et passa un bras par-dessus mes épaules. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer un monde où tout le monde est pareil ?

\- Ce serait... horrible... On ne reconnaitrait personne...

\- C'est ça, alors je me dois de te dire que parce que tu es différente de tes confrères, tu as compris ce qui vaut dans la vie.

\- Ce qui vaut ?

\- Une famille est plus importante que des vêtements, des bijoux et des chaussures, si tu n'était pas heureuse là-bas, tu le seras forcément autre part, me dit-il doucement.

Je me tournai un peu vers lui et lui fit un câlin, il parut très surpris mais me rend mon étreinte. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment paisible et de ce sentiment que je n'avais jamais là-bas.

\- Je suis heureuse ici, soufflais-je.

Je sentis le sourire de Marco contre mes cheveux. J'étais rassurée... Un poids de leva de mon coeur mais encore un... Il fallait que j'en parle à Karin.

\- Tu comptes en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? me demanda Marco.

\- Je veux encore en parler à Karin, ses propos sur les dragons célestes m'ont blessés alors que je les hais aussi, mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle pensera de moi si je lui dis la vérité...

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, je dois y arriver toute seule, lui dis-je.

\- Comme tu veux, mais si tu as un problème, tu peux venir voir chaque commandant, me sourit-il.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire avant de le reprendre dans mes petits bras et de lui souffler un mot si important pour moi «Merci».

* * *

J'ai alors filé vers le système de déploiement des roues à aubes, ce nom est définitivement trop long... Je courus dans les couloirs pour l'atteindre, puis je courus sur la passerelle et regardai de tous les côtés. Ne trouvant pas Karin, je m'assis au sol et me concentrai... Je ne fis pas apparaitre des papillons mais des oiseaux sifflant joyeusement. Ils avaient des petits becs, avec de grandes ailes et une queue ni trop grande ni trop petite pour leur vingt centimètres. Sans oublier leurs motifs de spirales sur leur corps. Tout fait, tout flamme.

\- Vous pouvez chercher Karin ?

 _\- Ça marche !_ me répondirent-ils en même temps.

C'est ainsi que quatre oiseaux s'envolèrent à la recherche de Karin. Je fermai les yeux pour voir la vision de chacun d'entre eux. C'est comme si j'avais quatre projections dans mon esprit et que je les voyais en même temps, j'en vis deux apercevoir d'autres charpentiers en plein travail.

Je pense que dix ou vingt bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes oiseaux trouve Karin, elle avait assisté à quelques uns de mes entrainements et savaient que l'oiseau était une de mes créations et alors ce petit oiseau la guida jusqu'à moi et je me redressai faisant disparaitre les trois autres oiseaux.

\- Ah te voilà, p'tite !

Karin sauta devant moi et l'oiseau se posa sur mon avant-bras et je le caressai sous le bec. Ce dernier se mit à roucouler et nous rigolâmes de ça.

\- Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda mon amie.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler... Tu n'es pas trop occupée ?

\- Oh non, les autres se chargeront des finitions au pire, me sourit-elle.

J'avais peur que mon annonce fassent disparaitre son sourire... Je déglutis légèrement et le pioupiou disparut.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ? T'es tombée amoureuse ?

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je, en rougissant.

\- Donc tu es tombée amoureuse d'un gars de l'équipage ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! J'ai juste besoin de te parler en privé ! rétorquais-je.

\- D'accord, p'tite marmotte, viens avec moi, je connais un endroit calme, me dit-elle doucement.

Je la suivis tranquillement et on parla sur le chemin, pas de mon secret mais de son travail.

\- Après je dois toujours vérifier le travail de Jill, il a toujours une bouteille d'alcool sur lui, ça serait tout de même ballot qu'on meurt tous à cause de ce vieux Jill, ria-t-elle.

Arrivée à la salle qu'elle m'avait proposé, je resta bouche bée. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle salle existait sur ce bateau !

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je ne pus que hocher de la tête, cette salle était incroyable ! Une énorme vitre montrait sur l'océan avec pleins de poissons nageant devant cette dernière. Je me précipite sur celle-ci et colle mon front pour voir l'étendue de l'océan par en-dessous ! C'était magnifique ! Dire que je ne pourrais jamais y nager... J'ai presque de la peine d'avoir mangé ce fruit du démon, je dis bien «presque» !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux m'avouer ? me demanda Karin en s'asseyant par terre, en face de la vitre.

Je l'imita juste à côté d'elle.

\- Tu me promets de rien dire à personne et de me dire ton avis sincèrement sans mensonge ?

Elle me regarda étonnée avant d'acquiescer franchement. Ok... Le moment douloureux... Je lui redis les mêmes paroles que j'avais avoué à Marco précédemment. Je l'avais senti se tendre... J'avais désormais peur de sa réaction.

\- Tu sais de quelle famille je...

Je ne pus terminer ma question que Karin m'empoigna au col de mon T-Shirt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?! Mais... Elle me serra dans ses bras... Que... ? J'étouffais presque dans son étreinte, elle cachait pratiquement son visage dans mon cou. J'entendis des sanglots de sa part... Elle pleure ?

\- J'ai beau haïr les dragons célestes ! Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr ! Tu n'es pas comme eux, Miharu ! Tu as compris quelque chose qu'ils ne comprendront jamais !

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, que faire ? Je ne savais pas... Je restai silencieuse...

\- Je suis désolée, Miharu, souffla-t-elle dans un énième sanglot.

\- De quoi ? demandais-je incompréhensif, je devrais m'excuser pour ce que mes confrères t'ont fait et...

\- Miharu ! Ce n'est pas à toi d'excuser leurs erreurs ! Je suis désolée si les paroles que je t'ai dites t'ont touchés...

\- Tes paroles... m'ont touchés... Et je pensais que si je te disais que j'étais une dragonne céleste, je pensais que tu t'éloignerais de moi... me mis-je à sangloter.

\- Je ne me serai jamais éloignée de toi... Nous ne choisissons pas nos parents... Mais notre famille, si...

Nous continuâmes à sangloter l'une contre l'autre, s'excusant du sort de l'autre. Le dernier poids se souleva de mon coeur meurtri... Je me sentais soulagée... Au plus haut point... Je serrai Karin contre moi.

\- Est-ce que tu considères les dragons célestes comme ta famille ? me demanda doucement Karin.

\- Non... Non, je ne les considère pas comme ma famille... Vous, si, rajoutais-je.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, p'tite sœur.

Elle me serra davantage contre elle.

\- Grande... sœur... Merci... Je me sens mieux...

On se serra davantage l'une contre l'autre, je n'aurai jamais pensé que Karin réagirait ainsi et j'en suis bien contente... Quand les pleures se terminèrent, on ne s'était toujours pas séparé.

Karin me prit alors par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux marrons dans mes yeux verts ou inversement.

\- Miharu, tu es toi, pas ton père ou ta mère. La vie n'est pas construite par nos parents, mais nous construisons nous-même qui nous sommes. Tu deviens ce que TU veux, pas ce que tes parents veulent, si tu t'es échappée ce jour-là, c'est parce que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place, même si t'avais une famille, me dit-elle franchement.

Ces paroles étaient tellement belles ! Je me jetai à nouveau dans ses bras chaleureux. Elle me reprit dans une étreinte fraternelle. C'était un moment tellement tendre et douloureux à la fois, mais je me sentais bien dans les bras de Karin, qui caressa doucement mes cheveux. Se fut un grognement de ventre totalement synchrone qui nous rappela l'heure.

\- Ahahaha !

On rigole ensemble ! C'est marrant que nos ventres se manifestent ensemble !

\- Allez viens Miharu, aujourd'hui c'est le service de Satch, me dit-elle.

Ni une, ni deux, j'étais sur mes pieds et aida Karin à se lever avant qu'on se dirige vers le réfectoire. Satch était très marrant, surtout avec ses tentatives de séduction sur Karin ! Elle m'avait expliqué que même s'il l'avait vu grandir (en quelque sorte), il trouvait toujours un moyen de la taquiner sur sa beauté, mais ne perdais pas le Nord pour la draguer. Ce que j'adorais chez lui, était son humour et sa banane ! Il arrivait toujours à placer une blague très amusante alors que le moral était à zéro ! Et comme les cuisiniers s'échangeaient chaque jour le rôle, aujourd'hui c'était Satch, donc quelques choses de trèèèèèèèèèès bon !

Arrivé au réfectoire, je m'empresse de prendre une assiette, suivit de Karin, qui marche beaucoup plus calmement. Je demande gentiment à Satch de me servir ses spaghettis au basilic.

\- Tiens la p'tite marmotte est là ! Tu viens de te réveiller ? me demanda-t-il, en rigolant.

\- Que parce j'ai dormi une fois plus longtemps que d'habitude ! Vous ne pouvez pas me trouver un autre surnom ?

\- Mais en même temps t'as une bouille mignonne, que tu garderas toute ta vie, p'tite sœur, me dit Karin en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je boude ! Je fis une petite moue boudeuse et Satch rigola en me donnant mon assiette et un verre de coca.

\- Allez la marmotte, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai finis mon service, me dit-il en souriant.

Je m'éloignai alors vers la table où Marco était assis, mais je m'arrêtai pour voir Satch draguer Karin, c'était amusant de la voir rougir pour ensuite frapper Satch sur sa banane, il détestait ça ! Je souris et m'assis près de Marco, pour commencer mon repas.

\- Ça c'est bien passé ? me demanda-t-il.

Huh ? Ah ! Il parle de ma révélation ! Je lui souris.

\- Très bien ! Je suis soulagée et contente !

Marco posa alors sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne et me sourit affectueusement.

\- Je n'en doutais pas, mais, mange bien ! Entrainement juste après !

\- Tu pourrais prévenir ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, à l'instant, dit-il en esquissant un sourire malin.

Il l'a fait exprès !


	8. Chapter 8

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Après le repas, riche en rire, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entrainement avec Ace, Marco et Satch, Karin devant vérifier la pompe à eau cette fois-ci. Satch voulait seulement venir comme spectateur. On rentra dans la salle et commença comme d'habitude, donc je me mis au milieu et commença des petits combats contre mes deux tuteurs d'entrainement. Et après je m'assis au centre et écouta mes deux entraineurs.

\- La dernière fois, t'as réussi des oiseaux... réfléchis Poing Ardent à voix haute.

\- Sinon elle peut essayer un tigre, proposa Satch.

\- C'est pas un peu gros ? demandais-je.

\- Mais c'est une bonne idée, fit remarquer Marco, essaye pour voir.

Merci Marco... J'aurais aimé ne pas faire tout de suite un tigre, mais si Messieurs veulent un tigre, bin ils vont en avoir un ! Je joignis mes mains et me concentrai... Je sentis les flammes apparaitre à mes côtés, je les sentis se propager, s'agrandir, s'étirer, se serrer... Je visualisai un tigre dans ma tête, sa taille, sa corpulence, ses fortes pattes, ses canines lacérantes, ses oreilles et sa queue.

\- Waouh... Ça c'est un joli tigre bleu, siffla Ace.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir un grand tigre à mes côtés, toujours avec ces motifs bleu foncé en spirale et fait de flamme. Sa tête se tourna vers moi... J'étais impressionnée par mes prouesses... Waouh !

 _\- Bonjour..._ me dit le canin.

\- Salut... répondis-je, mécaniquement.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu peux communiquer avec tes créations ! s'exclama Ace.

Oui j'avais dû leur expliquer pourquoi je parlais avec mes créations, en même temps valait mieux !

\- Bon, pour voir ce que ton tigre vaut, un petit combat s'impose, annonça Marco.

\- Je te laisse t'amuser, sourit Ace en se dirigeant vers Satch, sur un banc.

Le tigre hoche de la tête et m'annonce qu'il est prêt, je regardai alors Marco qui l'es également. Je ferme les yeux et vois ce que mon Tigrou voit, tiens ! Je vais l'appeler comme ça !

 _\- Tigrou, fais attention il est très rapide,_ le prévins-je.

 _\- Tigrou ? Tu vas m'appeler comme ça maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui,_ annonçais-je simplement.

Je lui dis qu'il pouvait foncer pour le moment. Le combat s'enclencha et Marco se battait bien, à quelques intervalles je rouvrais les yeux pour aider mon tigre différemment. Cette fois-là, j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux.

 _\- Derrière !_ criais-je.

Tigrou se retourna au bon moment pour intercepter le coup de serre de Marco et de le repousser avec sa gigantesque patte, qui me paraissait très puissante. Je vis alors Marco regarder vers moi et esquisser un sourire... Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Marco se mit à courir, non à voler vers moi !

 _\- Je vois... Un ennemi ne se contente pas d'une simple création, mais il attaque l'invocateur... Gamine ! Prépares-toi à te battre ! Je vais te soutenir !_ me prévint-Tigrou.

Ah... D'accord ! Mais j'y étais pas tellement préparée ! Lorsque Marco fut à quelques mètres de moi, je sauta sur mes jambes et fis un geste rapide et sec de mon bras pour lui envoyer un jet de flamme en pleine face, mais il m'imita. Ses flammes bleues aux reflets dorés croisèrent mes flammes bleues aux reflets turquoises. Je recula mais tenu le coup ! Mon bras gauche maintenait mon jet, comme celui de Marco maintenait le sien. Je chargea mon poing droit vers l'arrière mais me souvenus d'un autre entrainement. Un entrainement où la même situation s'est retrouvée, je l'ai frappé mais il a frappé également et on s'est retrouvé bloqué, bon pas besoin de dire qu'il m'a rétamé !

J'ouvris ma main et chargea une boule de feu dans la paume. Je fis genre de frapper de mon poing comme l'autre fois et perçus Marco faire la même parade ! Au dernier moment, je changeai de trajectoire et ma boule le frappa sous la mâchoire, puis Tigrou vint le prendre au col de sa chemise et le balança à l'autre bout... J'étais épuisée... Maintenir le jet était épuisant, plus créer une sphère concentrée... J'étais crevée... J'haletais en m'appuyant sur mes genoux...

\- C'est mieux, mais faudrait qu'on travaille sur ton endurance.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Marco me sourire, Ace vint en rajouter une couche et Satch dit que je me battais bien pour une gamine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! lui demandais-je, courroucé.

\- Bin, t'es une gamine... T'as onze ans corporellement et douze normalement, t'es à peine dans l'adolescence, m'expliqua Statch.

\- Que parce que je suis petite, ça veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me battre !

\- Ça je l'ai vu t'inquiète, je veux dire que pour une gamine de ton âge, c'est impressionnant, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre...

\- Ne le prend pas mal ! me dit-il en me tapant dans le dos.

Je fis une moue boudeuse avant que chaque homme à mes côtés m'ébouriffe les cheveux...

* * *

\- Je suis pour, comme ça il me prendra plus pour une gamine, souris-je.

\- Miharu, il t'a dit de ne pas le prendre mal, non ? Et puis même s'il te considère plus comme une gamine, ton corps restera telle quelle, me rappela Haruta.

\- Je sais, mais il a dit que c'est bien pour une gamine ! Je voudrais juste qu'il dise que c'est bien ! m'écriais-je.

\- On veut bien, mais c'est pour te taquiner qu'il te dit ça, me dit Ace en croquant dans sa cuisse de poulet.

J'étais tranquillement assise sur une caisse, Haruta sur la rambarde et Ace par terre... On parlait tranquillement, de sujet que vous découvrirez plus tard.

\- Bon, bref... On a tout le matériel nécessaire ? demanda Haruta.

\- J'ai vu du colorant en cuisine, ça sera bon, non ? répondis-je, en la questionnant.

\- Ça sera parfait, me sourit-elle, bon ! Ace ! Miharu ! Ce soir on attaque !

Un sourire de quatre bons mètres fleurit sur nos visages ! Ça allait être amusant !

* * *

C'est lorsque tout le monde dormait, qu'on sortit de nos chambres... Je mis discrètement un pas à l'extérieur de ma cabine, puis un autre... J'avais rapidement enfilé un T-Shirt et un short, puis je n'allais pas être vu par grand monde... Il faisait nuit !

Je regardai à gauche puis à droite, personne... Ace ne devait pas venir me chercher ? Je m'assois contre ma porte et me concentre... Je souffle doucement et ouvre ma main devant moi... Un papillon en ressort...

 **Le papillon me voyait... J'étais concentrée en ce qu'il voyait... Ma petite création vola vers le couloir à ma droite... Quelques croisements... Et...** J'y crois pas ! Non mais sérieux ! **Ace était en train de pioncer au milieu du couloir !**

Je fis disparaitre mon papillon et me leva prestement pour aller réveiller cette allumette ! Dont en plus descendait mon fruit du démon ! Je me dirigeai vers le couloir à pas de courses ! Puis je me retrouvai devant Ace... qui dormait...

\- Ace... Réveilles-toi ! hurlais-je, à son encontre.

Il ne bougea pas... Je me souviens maintenant que Marco m'avait parlé de la fonction des logias... Les utilisateurs de logia ne pouvaient que se transformer en leur élément avec leur volonté, en gros, je pouvais cramer Ace pour qu'il se réveille.

Je posa ma main droite sur son épaule : zéro réaction.

Je commença à me concentrer pour faire apparaitre mon feu d'un coup : zéro réaction.

Mon feu bleu brûlant fit son apparition : au début zéro réaction, mais...

\- Ça brûûûûûûûûle ! cria-t-il.

\- Chuuuuuuuut ! m'écriais-je, pour qu'il se taise et fis disparaitre mes flammes.

J'espère que personne ne s'est réveillé ! Ça m'étonnerait mais on peut toujours espérer ! J'entendis des pas de courses venir vers nous, on est grillé ! Une ombre apparut !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous attends depuis une heure ! chuchota-t-elle.

Je soupirai de soulagement... Ouf... C'était Haruta !

\- Désolé Haruta, j'étais sur le chemin lorsque je me suis endormi... répondit-Ace.

\- Et je l'ai réveillé en lui brulant l'épaule, rajoutais-je.

Haruta soupira avant de nous dire de venir le plus discrètement possible. Alors nous allâmes, discrètement, silencieusement, vers la cabine du quatrième commandant. Ace resta devant la porte, pendant qu'Haruta et moi rentrions à l'intérieur de la cabine. Haruta surveilla le commandant pendant que j'allais dans la salle de bain chercher un certain pot. Je souris en lisant l'étiquette que je cherchais. J'ouvris silencieusement le pot et sortit les colorants qu'Haruta m'avait donné...

Voyons... Quelle couleur ? Très dur comme choix... Rouge, rose, bleu, vert, jaune... Avec le rouge et le bleu je peux faire du violet, mais j'en ai pas envie, on veut quelque chose qu'ont voit ! Je pris le turquoise et le rose pour déverser le rose sur la moitié et le bleu sur l'autre ! Ça sera marrant ! Je pris alors des éponges qui trainaient par là et y mit beaucoup de colorant, ce qui donna du noir. Quand on mélange plein de couloir, ça donnera toujours du noir, à ma connaissance...

Les éponges de couleur noire, je les épongeai doucement sur le miroir... Je sais ce n'est pas logique, mais c'était l'idée d'Ace, pour pas que Satch voit la couleur de ses cheveux et qu'il sorte comme ça sur le pont, le temps de prendre une photo... Je souriais toujours, parce que j'entendais déjà les fous rires de demain !

La porte s'ouvrit et je m'y tournai pour dire à Haruta que j'avais presque fini, mais ce fut Satch... avec un air presque de zombie... Oh... oh... Je me précipite vers la baignoire pour m'y cacher à l'intérieur. Je me cache dans la partie, où il y avait le rideau de douche. J'entendis le pas trainant de Satch ! Oh ! Bordel ! J'aime pas ça ! Il s'approche !

J'entends l'abattant se lever ! J'entends un pantalon glisser ! Un pantalon glisser ?! Je me recule légèrement et décale le rideau pour voir d'un oeil ce que fout le quatrième commandant ! Et pourquoi Haruta m'a pas prévenu qu'il était levé ?! Mais je me bloque tout de suite dans mes pensées, lorsque je vois... Satch sur la cuvette des toilettes est apparemment, vu sa tronche qu'il tire, il fait la grosse commissions ! Oh bordel ! Je me cache avec le rideau au maximum !

Oh non ! Bordel ça put ! Non mais sérieux ! Ça pique les yeux, là ! Je me tiens le nez comme je le peux et retiens des larmes de tomber... J'avale difficilement ma salive et même respirer est devenu dur pour moi ! S'il-te-plait Satch ! Termines rapidement et je m'attarderai pas sur ton miroir, si c'est ça qui te dérange ! Je l'entends lâcher un soupire de soulagement ? En tout cas, il se lève, remet son pantalon et tire la chasse... Il s'est ressuyé avant ? J'espère ! J'entends la porte se refermer et je regarde par le rideau... Il est sortit !

\- Pfiou... lâchais-je en me détendant.

Mais ! Ça put toujours autant ! Je me précipita vers un désodorisant et aspergea toute la salle de cette odeur de vanille ! Oh... Ça sent bon la vanille... Je souris en humant l'odeur apaisante de cette fleur... Je posa alors le désodorisant et... Pourquoi Satch n'a pas abaissé le couvercle ?! Je le fis à contre-coeur et regardai le miroir... En faite, je l'ai très bien barbouillé avant son entrée... Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait rien vu... Il doit vraiment être dans les bras de Morphée pour ne rien remarquer... Je rangeai doucement le pot en le refermant...

Puis je me mis à rincer les éponges, jamais laissé de traces de son passage. Je remis les éponges où je les avais trouvé et me mis à reprendre les colorants pour repartir... Lorsqu'à nouveau la porte s'ouvrit ! Je bondis tout de suite dans la baignoire et stoppa ma respiration ! Cette fois-ci, Satch vint vers la baignoire et se mit au-dessus.

\- Oh, Miharu ! C'est moi ! me chuchota Haruta.

\- Fiouuu...

\- Je suis désolée si Satch t'as surprise, mais il s'est levé d'un coup, j'ai juste eu le temps de me cacher, me sourit-elle.

Je me relevai de la baignoire.

\- Moi aussi, il m'a surprise... Je pensais que ça allait être toi, mais non... En plus, ça put quand il va aux toilettes... rajoutais-je, en marmonnant.

Haruta rigola légèrement et m'aida à ranger le matériel avant de me féliciter de mon travail. Quand cela fut fait, nous nous dirigeâmes doucement vers la porte pour l'entrouvrir et regarder si ce bon vieux Satch dormait ou non... Il s'était rendormi... Fiou... Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai soupiré de soulagement mais je crois que ça fait beaucoup pour une seule soirée.

\- Nous sortîmes à pas de loup de sa cabine mais virent Ace roupiller dans le couloir...

\- Il est en manque de sommeil ? demandais-je, à Haruta.

\- Il l'est toujours... dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Nous fîmes tout de même un effort pour le trainer jusqu'à sa cabine, mais on ne tenta pas de le mettre sur son lit, déjà le trainer a été dur...

\- Bon, je te raccompagne à ta cabine et demain tout est normal jusqu'à ce qu'on voit Satch, compris ? me demanda Haruta avec un sourire.

\- Compris. Mais je voudrais comme même savoir pourquoi j'ai dû bousillé son miroir ?

\- En faite, pour la première raison c'est qu'il ne voit pas la coloration de ses cheveux avant qu'un de nous ne lui disent, puis c'est surtout pour qu'il croit que c'est ça la farce, me dit-elle avec un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Je l'adorais Haruta... Elle était le contraire d'une femme parfaite... Et je trouvais ça génial... Être ce qu'on veut... S'accepter tel qu'on est...

Haruta me raccompagna à ma cabine et je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit... Je ne tardai pas à rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage dans les bras de Morphée...


	9. Chapter 9

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Il est quelle heure ? Je crois qu'il est tard... Non... J'ouvris un oeil pour regarder vers le hublot... Le soleil se levait... se levait ? Je me redressai instantanément sur mon lit ! Le soleil était en train de se lever ! Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux... Je ne rêvais pas... Bon... Il est tôt... Et comme j'ai pris l'habitude de me lever tardivement, ça le fait pas... J'ai qu'à commencer avec une douche ! Puis hier j'ai pas pu la prendre !

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et me déshabilla, mais attarda mon regard sur ma main droite... Elle avait rapidement cicatrisé, mais des marques se voyaient encore... Des cicatrices y étaient... Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me plonger sous la douche... Je me souviens que pour cacher le bandage à ma main, j'avais alors mis des mitaines, puis une fois, Karin m'a demandé pourquoi j'en portais.

 _\- Tu mets des mitaines, p'tite ?_ m'avait-elle demandé.

J'avais juste pu répondre que «oui» j'en mettais, elle m'avait alors dit que c'était mal pour les mains, de les recouvrir dès le début de la journée jusqu'au soir et cela tous les jours. J'avais eu envie de lui dire que c'était exceptionnellement ce jour-là, mais j'avais eu peur qu'elle me demande pourquoi j'en portais ce jour-là...

Je ressortis de la douche et mis une serviette sur mes épaules, pour m'habiller. Je mis un simple pantacourt avec une ceinture, puis je mis un T-Shirt bleu turquoise. Comme à mon habitude pas de chaussures. Mes pieds ont assez été encastrés dans des ballerines, un peu de liberté ne fait pas de mal ! Je tenta de sécher mes cheveux avec la serviette, mais abandonna... Trop long... Même s'ils étaient courts je trouvais ça long, quand je pouvais simplement les sécher mon pouvoir ! C'est ce que je fis...

\- Ah...

Ça fait du bien... Je jeta la serviette négligemment sur mon lit et m'assis au bureau que j'avais dans ma cabine... Je regardai le calepin et mon crayon... Je n'avais encore rien écrit ou dessiné dedans... Fallait changer ça ! Et puis j'ai tout mon temps ! Je fis apparaitre un papillon, feu bleu turquoise et magnifiquement beau... Je pris la première page du calepin et me mis à le redessiner... Je continuai avec d'autres de mes créations... Je les créais et les re-dessinais. Je finis par Tigrou, après tout il était le dernier de mes créations, pour l'instant, il est le plus grand que je me suis risquée à créer. Je m'allongeai contre Tigrou, il était bien chaud...

 _\- Gamine, je ne suis pas une peluche,_ grogna-t-il.

\- Mais t'es confortable... baillais-je.

 _\- Je ne suis tout de même pas un coussin, t'en a sur ton lit,_ me répondit-il.

\- Oui, mais t'es aussi chaud... marmonnais-je, en fermant les yeux.

Je commençais à fermer les yeux, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je me releva lentement et dû presque grimper sur Tigrou pour voir qui était entré, puisque ce dernier cachait la porte.

\- T'es déjà debout, Mimi ? me demanda Marco.

\- Je suis réveillée depuis le levé du soleil, répondis-je, en souriant.

\- Tu veux venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Bien sûr ! m'écriais-je, en me levant, faisant disparaitre Tigrou et suivant Marco dans le couloir, tout en refermant ma porte derrière moi.

Sur le chemin du réfectoire, je parlai bien enthousiaste aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si joyeuse, mais ça faisait tellement de bien ! Comme chaque matin, je pris un plateau et suivis Marco à travers le self.

\- Ah ! T'es déjà debout la marmotte ? me demanda un cuisinier.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours une marmotte ! lui dis-je, en souriant.

\- Je vois, les temps changent comme le Nouveau Monde, bon ! Voudrais-tu des céréales plongés dans un liquide nommé «lait» ? me questionna-t-il d'un ton théâtrale.

Je rigolai de sa façon de me proposer mes céréales ! Je lui répondis que oui, j'en voudrais volontiers. Quand il m'eut donné un bol, je me dirigeai vers Marco, où je m'assis, Haruta était également présente.

\- Marco m'a dit que tu t'es réveillée tôt ce matin ! me sourit l'épéiste.

J'hochai de la tête et m'assis pour commencer à manger. Le repas continuait joyeusement, l'un des pirates se mit sur une table et racontait des blagues à deux balles.

\- Un garçon va à la Marine et avant sa mère lui conseille de donner son âge, son nom et de toujours dire «Oui, mon sergent» ! Le garçon se retrouve face au sergent :

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demande le sergent.

"J'ai 17 ans, sergent !"

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Jean-Claude !"

"Tu te fous de moi ?"

"Oui, mon sergent !"

Toute la salle éclata de rire, dont moi ! Tout à coup, un cri retentit ! Je regarde vers Marco, qui secoue la tête, puis je regarde Haruta qui hoche de la tête, c'est Satch ?

\- BANDE DE GAMINS INSUPPORTABLES ! JE VENAIS DE NETTOYER MON MIROIR !

Oui, c'était Satch !

\- Il est aussi du matin celui-là, sourit Haruta.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec Ace ? demanda Marco.

\- Cette fois-ci, Miharu a été de la partie, puis rien de bien méchant... susurra-t-elle.

Et voilà, Satch qui déboule dans la pièce, avec les cheveux roses mélangés à des spirales en bleu ! Trop marrant ! Dire que c'est moi qui ai fait ça avec sa cire pour cheveux ! Tout le réfectoire tombe dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable ! Tiens ! Y'a Ace qui se réveille de son assiette et constate Satch ! C'est bon, tout le monde rigole ! C'est trop drôle !

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ À RIRE ?! s'exclame indigné le pauvre cuistot.

\- Ta... t... Ta... banane ! s'écria un pirate.

Satch, totalement confus, leva les yeux et regarda sa banane, ou pompadour comme il l'appelait au choix ! Puis il partit vers un miroir accroché près du menu et s'observa ! Tout le monde repartit dans un fou rire et il regarda vers Haruta, puis Ace !

\- Sale gamin... Je vais vous étriper... Vous en faites pas... fit-il, rageusement en grinçant des dents.

\- Je ne suis pas celle qui a mis les colorants dans ta cire, j'ai fait le guet à ton chevet, répondit Haruta.

\- J'ai fait le guet à l'extérieur, rajouta Ace.

\- ALORS QUI ?! cria Satch, au bout de sa patience.

\- C'était très marrant ! Par contre ça là été moins quand t'es allé aux toilettes et que je me suis cachée dans ta baignoire ! Ça puait ! Je t'en dis pas plus ! m'écriais-je avec une mine dégoutée.

Les pirates repartirent dans un fou rire ! Le visage de Satch se décomposa, puis se recomposa mais à ce moment-là ! Haruta me prit au col de mon T-Shirt et partit rapidement avec Ace par la porte, poursuivit par Satch ! Je courais avec mes deux amis !

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?! me demanda Ace.

\- C'est plus marrant quand il sait ! répliquais-je en rigolant toujours autant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu balances ça devant tout le monde ! ria Haruta.

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sortit tout seul ! Satch beuglait derrière nous :

\- SALES GOSSES ! JE VOUS FAIS À MANGER ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIEZ ?!

\- Désolé Satch ! lui criais-je.

\- C'est trop tard pour des excuses ! répliqua-t-il rageusement.

En même temps ça n'avait pas vraiment été des excuses, mais plus pour me dire : «Je me suis excusée» Tout va bien ! On entendait toujours les éclats de rire des pirates dans le réfectoire et les membres de l'équipage qu'on croisait riaient face à la couleur de Satch ! C'est vrai que le contraste rouge sur son visage n'allait pas avec le rose bonbon et le bleu turquoise ! Plusieurs rires franchissaient nos lèvres alors qu'on courrait !

Puis... Bin... Comme tout le monde ! Oh BORDEL le point de côté ! Je commençai à ralentir mais Ace me prit sous son bras, même si ça fait mal au ventre !

\- REVENEZ ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! GOSSES INFERNALES !

Satch... Pas dur à savoir ! Je ria encore, même si ma côte était douloureuse à chaque éclat de rire qui me traversait. La course finit, lorsque nous rencontrâmes Barbe Blanche et que tout le monde était essoufflé...

\- Hé bin, les enfants ! Je vois que vous vous amusez ! ria le vieux pépé.

\- Oui... ah... ah... Ahahaha ! On a teint les... ah... che... veux à Sa... ah... tch... ah... soufflais-je totalement épuisée.

On était tous allongé au sol... Satch tenta de récupérer sa respiration comme nous... Barbe Blanche ria de son rire si unique : son rire guttural. Je souris. J'étais heureuse...

\- Satch... ah... Si tu veux retirer la couleur... Il te suffit de prendre une douche, mais... avant que tu ne la prennes... dis-je, en jetant un regard à Haruta.

Haruta me sourit avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et en ressortir un appareil. Mais Satch ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'il me regardait.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avant que je ne l... ? commença-t-il à demander.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un flash l'aveugla pendant une micro-seconde. Hé hé ! Haruta prit la photo fraichement prise et notre petit groupe de farceur sourit.

\- Pour nos meilleurs farces ! sourit Haruta.

\- Le mur va bientôt être surchargé, non ? demanda Ace.

\- C'est pas comme si il y avait qu'un seul mur sur tout le Moby Dick, répondit Haruta.

\- Nooooooon ! S'il-vous-plait pas ça ! Ça sera la quatrième fois que je serai sur votre mur des meilleures farces ! supplia Satch.

\- J'ai regardé et ce sera la cinquième photo de toi, le corrigeais-je tout en souriant.

En plus le nom de leur mur était trop long ! «Le Mur des Meilleurs Farces» c'est court comme ça, à part quand on rajoute «d'Ace et d'Haruta»... Là c'est long...

\- Père ! Faites quelque chose ! réclama... non exigea le roux, enfin plus tellement roux maintenant.

\- Désolé Fiston, mais faut bien rire dans la vie et le ridicule ne tue pas, ria Barbe Blanche.

J'éclate alors de rire ! J'aimerais pas être à la place de Satch mais faut dire que c'est marrant !

\- Miharu, au faite, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? me demanda Barbe Blanche plus sérieusement.

Mon sourire disparut... Je le regarda incompréhensive... J'ai fait une gaffe ? Pas que je me souvienne. Je me leva doucement et il dit rapidement :

\- Ce n'est rien de grave alors ne fait pas cette tête, sourit-il.

Je me détendis un peu et fit un maigre sourire. Je m'avançai alors avec Barbe Blanche vers sa cabine, une fois dans celle-ci, je vis que Marco s'y trouvait également. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Barbe Blanche s'ass... s'allongea plus tôt sur son lit et il me fixa avec Marco.

\- J'ai fait une connerie ? demandais-je, prudemment.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ria le géant, Marco m'a fait par de tes progrès et je voulais t'en féliciter.

\- Hein ? J'ai juste fait ce qu'il me disait...

\- Non Miharu, tu as appris de tes erreurs d'avant. Tu as vu où étais le problème et tu les a corrigé dès lors du prochain entrainement, me reprit l'ananas.

Je les fixai incrédule...

\- Et pourquoi me convoquer juste pour me féliciter de quelques minces progrès ? questionnais-je.

\- Tu es la plus jeune à bord de ce bateau et je me demandais si ce serait correct de te demander de faire officiellement partie de la famille, répondit sans retenue Barbe Blanche.

\- Offi... officiellement ?

\- C'est ça, tu sais un peu près ce que ça veut dire, non ? demanda l'homme le plus fort au monde.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement... L'homme le plus fort au monde... L'homme le plus proche du One Piece... Le Père de pratiquement 1600 hommes... me demandait de faire partie de sa famille ? Ça voudrait dire que je devrais l'appeler Père et que je devrais porter la marque de l'équipage. Je... Je veux faire partie de cette famille ! Je regardai vers les deux hommes, qui me souriait gentiment...

\- Alors Miharu ? me demanda Marco. Tu acceptes ?

\- O... Oui ! répondis-je.

Le rire guttural de Barbe Blanche rempli la pièce, Marco vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

\- Officiellement appartenante à la famille, petite sœur.

Je sentis son sourire... Je lui rendis son étreinte chaleureuse... Je me sentais bien ici. J'étais à un endroit où j'étais acceptée telle que je suis.

\- Pour le tatouage réfléchis bien où tu veux l'avoir, puisque c'est pour l'éternité, me sourit Marco.

C'est vrai, un tatouage c'est pour toujours. Je peux me le faire sur l'épaule, entre les omoplates, sur une omoplate, sur la hanche, sur la cuisse, sur la cheville, dans le dos, dans le cou, sur les jambes, les bras... En faite partout... Mais j'ai une préférence, pour l'épaule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je souris.

\- Je crois que je l'aimerais bien sur l'épaule, souris-je.

\- Soit mon enfant ! sourit Barbe Blanche. Notre tatoueur t'accueillera quand tu veux !

Je l'aimais beaucoup Barbe Blan... Père ! Il était si détendu pour un Empereur !

\- Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il en souriant dans sa chope de saké.

Marco posa une main sur mon épaule et nous sortîmes de sa cabine, je souriais toujours autant...

\- Tu veux le faire maintenant le tatouage ? me demanda Marco.

\- C'est pas un peu douloureux ? questionnais-je, craintivement.

Marco ria alors... Il rit ! Mais j'ai peur que ça fasse mal !

\- Tu sais, je pense que ça fera mal, mais faut passer par là, me sourit-il.

Je réfléchis... J'aimerais bien avoir la marque maintenant... Mais... le problème : la douleur !

\- Si tu veux je reste avec toi pendant toute la séance.

\- Tu n'as pas de travail ? le questionnais-je.

\- J'ai tout terminé, et puis, si on passe par une tempête... ils savent se débrouiller sans moi, sourit-il.

J'hochai doucement de la tête...

\- Alors tu veux y aller maintenant ?

\- Moui... fis-je.

Marco me rassura en me disant que si je me concentrais sur autre chose que sur la douleur, ça marchera rapidement.

Alors c'est ainsi, que je rentre dans la cabine du tatoueur et Marco lui explique ce qui venait de se passer, le pirate me sourit et m'appela aussi par «petite sœur»... Je m'assis sur la chaise et il commença à me tatouer le symbole de l'équipage sur l'épaule gauche en turquoise... Ça fait mal ! Mes pieds se frappaient entre eux ! Mes dents claquaient ou mordaient mes lèvres ! Mes muscles se contractaient !

\- Miharu ? Tu as dit que Satch était allé aux toilettes pendant votre farce, non ? me demanda Marco.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? Ah ! Il veut me focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur ! D'accaaaaiiiiiiie ! Bordel !

\- Oui... Je... pensais... que ça... allait être... Ha... ruta... mais c'é... tait Satch... Je... me suis vite cachée... dans la baignoire... pendant... que... lui est... allé aux... toilettes... Je... ne parlerai pas... de l'odeur... insupportable... J'ai... vite mis... du désodorisant... lorsqu'il est... par... tiiiiiii... expliquais-je, difficilement.

Après un quart d'heure de maltraitance, le tatoueur applique un bandage et me dit de le laisser pendant une journée entière. J'hoche de la tête, lorsqu'un autre pirate rentre, mais un peu précipitamment...

\- Est-ce que la gamine est là ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Marco.

Le pirate regarde toute la salle avant de me trouver et de se diriger vers moi.

\- Rayleigh a appelé, il voudrait te parler, me sourit-il.

\- Rayleigh ?! fis-je joyeuse à l'idée qu'il m'appelle.

Je fonce hors de la salle en remerciant tous ceux qui étaient présents et cours vers la salle de communication. Là ! Un escargot-phone avec un appel ! Et vu la tronche c'est Rayleigh ! Je prends rapidement le combiné.

\- Rayleigh ?

\- Oh ! Ma petite flammèche ! T'es encore vivante ! dit-il d'un air ironique.

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle, je suis en train de mourir de rire, répliquais-je avec un ton ennuyé.

\- Bon ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'vais très bien et vous ? demandais-je joyeuse.

\- Tout se déroule à merveille, réplique-il.

On parle encore un peu des derniers évènements et je lui explique notre farce, la demande de Barbe Blanche, il en est un peu surpris, mes révélations à Karin et Marco...

\- Alors Miharu ? Tu as trouvé ta place ? me demande Rayleigh en souriant.

Si j'ai trouvé ma place ? Je souris, rapproche le combiné pleine de conviction et prononce :

\- J'ai trouvé ma place... Oui !

Ils m'ont acceptés telle que je suis.

* * *

 _Fin… (mais des Bonus sont à venir)_


	10. Bonus: Mon Passé

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Mon passé**

Quelques personnes se demandent comment était mon passé et je vais tenter d'expliquer comment c'était là-bas, en même temps que de m'échapper. Oui, parce qu'on a fait une petite farce, Ace, Haruta et moi, mais vraiment une petite farce de rien du tout ! Enfin une petite… Rien de si grand qu'avec Satch, bon ! La victime qui nous poursuit est Vista ! Pendant la nuit, nous ne savons pas comment, des fleurs ont fleurit à ses lames, faisant de joli arrangement florales, mais cela ne lui a pas plut…

Donc, je me fais actuellement poursuivre par Vista, à travers le Moby Dick, voyons par quoi je peux commencer… Alors quand un dragon céleste nait, il reçoit automatiquement le titre de saint et seulement ses parents ou ses frères et sœurs peuvent le tutoyer.

\- Reviens tout de suite ici, sale gamine ! s'écria Vista.

Oh ! Je ne suis pas sale ! Bon ! Je ne compte pas me retourner dans tous les cas ! Alors... J'avais un grand frère, qui a dix ans de plus que moi, donc actuellement il a vingt-deux ans… Je l'ai croisé une nouvelle fois depuis que j'ai fugué de Marie Joie, enfin «croisé»… Il a tenté de me tuer… La fois où je suis partie en courant, parce que je ne voulais pas accepter le fait que Rayleigh ne pouvait pas se charger de mon entrainement plus longtemps, celui qui a tenté de me tuer avec un pistolet, pulvérisant un périmètre de trois mètres. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su que c'était moi, je pense qu'il aurait tout de suite tiré…

Je cours dans un couloir et me cache derrière une caisse, dans un garde-manger… Mon grand-frère s'appelait Yusei. En faite, avant mes six ans, j'étais une dragonne céleste exemplaire, on pourrait dire… Mais j'ai croisé des esclaves qui avaient fugués mais qui ne pouvaient pas quitter la Terre Sainte, au début j'avais voulu prévenir les autres, mais j'ai croisé un vieil esclave, un vieil homme très sympathique. J'étais tombée et il m'avait soigné. Les autres esclaves avaient voulus me tuer, mais ce vieil homme m'a sauvé la mise, puis ils avaient commencés à me parler des différents îles qu'ils avaient visités, elles étaient tous plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres et c'est comme ça que j'ai changé et je me suis rendu compte que Marie Joie était morose, ennuyeux, faux et triste.

Vista rentre dans le garde-manger je me tasse sur moi-même, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il avance doucement, très doucement, trop lentement ! Et d'un coup, sa tête apparaît au-dessus de moi, je me crispe et lui lance un jet de flamme bleu, pour sortir rapidement du garde-manger ! Il me suit à la trace ! Où sont passés Ace et Haruta ?!

À Marie Joie, après que j'ai croisé les esclaves, j'avais commencé à refuser des choses banales pour les nobles mondiaux, lorsque des adultes nous expliquaient comment on devait nous comporter ou comment les gens devaient se comporter face à nous, je n'écoutais pas. Puis, je faisais aussi des farces, mais on ne devinait jamais que c'était moi, je n'étais qu'une innocente gamine… L'une fois, un dragon céleste a retrouver ces draps roses, l'autre avaient eu une joli coloration verte… Ils ne savent surement toujours pas qui faisaient toutes ces conneries, mais mon frère le savait… Mais l'une fois, il m'a corrigé plusieurs fois…

Je cours dans les couloirs et Vista me rattrape !

\- Hé ! Lâche-moi ! m'écriais-je.

\- Comme si j'allais le faire ! beugla-t-il.

\- Mais y'a pas que moi ! Ace et Haruta aussi ! C'est même pas moi qui ai fait les plantes !

\- Et t'as fait quoi alors ?!

\- Euh… Bin…

J'ai juste collé les plantes à tes lames ! Rien de bien grave ! C'est comme si j'avais fait le guet… Pas très crédible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je t'écoute, exigea l'épéiste.

À l'aide je vais crever ! Vista me porte au col de mon T-Shirt et se déplace jusqu'au pont… Ça m'était jamais arrivé à la Terre Sainte. Il me porta encore longtemps, puis sortit Marco en trombe du bateau.

\- Qui a touché à mes cartes ?!

Oups… Ce n'est pas moi… Enfin pas totalement moi. Vista me tint alors vers Marco.

\- Demande-lui, peut-être qu'elle saura ! dit-il toujours énervé.

\- Miharu !

\- Ce n'était pas moi ! couinais-je. Pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas Ace et Haruta ?! Ils ont disparus depuis que Vista a commencé à me poursuivre alors qu'ils étaient à côté de moi !

Un silence s'installa… Bin oui ! Mais Marco est tellement en colère ! Il s'avança vers Vista et me fixa droit du regard.

\- Mais tu as participé n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Heu… Comment dire… Je n'y ai pas touché directement, commençais-je, j'ai juste fait le guet…

\- Et t'appelles ça rien faire ?!

\- Mais j'ai pas touché à tes cartes !

Je tente tant bien que mal de me défendre, mais… Deux commandants en colère ne sont pas si facilement calmés même s'ils tiennent une pauvre jeune fille. Bon, pour le pauvre faudra revenir. Soudain, les serres de Marco agrippèrent mon col, Vista me lâche et le piaf s'envole ! Je lâche un cri de surprise et Marco s'arrête pas loin du Moby Dick, mais au-dessus de l'eau !

\- Marco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demandais-je.

\- Je veux juste des réponses, fit-il rageusement.

Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Euh… à propos de tes cartes ?

\- Oui, exigea-t-il.

Il est beau en Phénix, mais ce n'est pas tellement le moment. Je me souviens sur la Terre Sainte, les oiseaux volaient toujours très haut, il ne se posait jamais sur le sol, je me demandais toujours ce que ça faisait de voler, maintenant je le sais plus ou moins, mais si Marco me lâche je tombe à flotte !

\- Donc… Je disais que je n'ai pas touché à tes cartes… Mais Haruta et Ace n'ont pas voulus me dire ce qu'ils ont fait… expliquais-je plus ou moins.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas dit ? Alors tu ne sais pas que toutes les cartes ont été déplacées, ni que quelques dessins y ont été rajoutés.

\- Ah… si, ça je…

Je m'interrompis en remarquant que je m'étais grillée…

\- Alors tu savais, tiens, tiens, Miharu… susurra-t-il rageusement.

Et il me lâche… Je cri toute ma peur, puis me reprends quelque peu ! Je peux m'en sortir ! Je fais quelques gestes avec mes mains et six oiseaux sortent de mes mains. Allez mes petits bouts de chou, va falloir sauver Maman ! Ils prennent chacun un pli de mon col et tente d'arrêter ma chute. Ça marche, ça marche, ça marche…

Plouf…

Bordel ! J'ai glissé de mon T-Shirt et je suis tombée à l'eau ! Je ne peux plus bouger et mes petits oiseaux ont disparus… S'il-vous-plait que quelqu'un m'aide… Ça serait gentil. Je tente de garder ma respiration, mais je coule de plus en plus… Je ne vais plus tenir ! Je laisse m'échapper mon oxygène… Oh non ! L'eau commence à remplir mes poumons… Ça me rappelle la fois où mon frère avait eu ras le bol de mes conneries, il a tenté de me noyer dans l'eau du bain. Très gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il a arrêté dès qu'on a entendu des dragons célestes arrivés.

Je sens une main saisir mon bras et me remonter. Enfin ! À la surface de l'eau, je n'arrive qu'à tousser !

\- Kopf… Kof… Urgh… Kof kof…

\- Allez, je te remonte, petite…

Cette voix… C'est Namur ! Je le sens nager, remonter sur le pont et un petit attroupement autour de nous… Je frotte mes yeux et tousse encore et encore. Je remercierai Karin plus tard, elle a insisté pour que je mette au moins une bande autour de ma poitrine au cas où… Au début je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai flanché et voilà… Ça cache pas grand chose, j'étais même pas encore arrivé au développement de ma poitrine quand j'ai mangé mon fruit du démon.

\- P'tite ! Ça va ?! s'écrie Karin.

\- Oui… Kopf… kof… kof kof… Urgh…

\- Je vais en faire du rôti de ce poulet !

\- C'est à cause de la farce d'Haruta et d'Ace… marmonnais-je. Au faite, merci Namur.

\- Ce n'est rien, petite, assure-t-il en se levant.

Karin m'aide sur mes pieds et se dirige tout de suite vers Marco. Elle va le gronder ! C'est toujours marrant ! Quand on arrive devant lui, Marco me balance mon T-Shirt sur la tête, qui me couvre alors partiellement la vue.

\- Ah…

Je retire mon haut de ma tête, pour l'enfiler alors que je suis en train de me sécher avec mes flammes.

\- Non mais Marco ! commence Karin. D'après ce que j'ai entendu Miharu n'y est pour rien pour la farce de tes cartes ! Pourquoi tu l'as puni, elle ?!

\- Elle a fait le guet et elle était au courant, répondit calmement le commandant.

\- C'est les seules raisons ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi, là ?! Va trouver Haruta et Ace au lieu de t'acharner sur elle ! C'est quoi cette grandeur ?! Celle d'un lâche, oui !

Lorsque Karin était tellement en colère, valait mieux donner de bonnes réponses à ses questions et des réponses qu'elle veut entendre.

\- Ace et Haruta sont introuvables en ce moment, réplique Marco.

\- Ils sont dans la troisième cale, derrière des caisses, soufflais-je.

\- Dans quelle cale ? me questionne Marco. Attends ! Tu sais où ils sont ?!

\- Mon papillon vient de les trouver, répondis-je en souriant.

Marco soupire et me repose calmement la question.

\- La cale des tissus, pas loin de la chambre de tatouage, lui expliquais-je.

\- Ok, ils vont voir de toucher à mes cartes, marmonna rageusement Marco en partant vers la cale indiquée.

\- On ne les reverra pas avant ce soir, me chuchota Karin.

J'éclate de rire à ses paroles ! C'est vrai que là ! Marco est en colère et il ne les laissera pas s'échapper ! J'ai quand même de la peine pour eux, ça va sûrement me retomber dessus, cette petite trahison… Mais bon, Karin est là ! D'ailleurs elle me prend à la main et me conduit au réfectoire, avec la farce faite à Vista, je n'ai pas pu manger.

Arrivé à ce dernier :

\- Va t'asseoir, je vais aller chercher les plats, me dit-elle.

\- D'accord… soufflais-je en m'affalant sur une table.

À Marie Joie, on pouvait jamais s'affaler telle quelle sur une table, ne serait-ce pour se reposer, il fallait s'asseoir droitement, les coudes jamais sur la table et tout le blabla qui va avec… Vraiment très ennuyant… Sur la Terre Sainte (mon enfer), les repas étaient toujours très silencieux et seul les adultes parlaient entre eux, souvent les esclaves étaient fouettés… Je n'arrivais jamais à regarder et détournais toujours le regard.

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris ce que t'as l'habitude de prendre, me dit Karin en déposant un plateau devant moi.

\- Merci… marmonnais-je en débutant mes céréales.

\- Journée difficile, sourit mon interlocuteur.

\- Oh oui… Je sors à peine de ma chambre que Vista me saute dessus, une course poursuite et je me fais attraper… Après Marco qui découvre ce qu'ont fait Haruta et Ace à ses cartes, je sais qu'ils ont dessinés et déplacés les cartes, mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont fait quelque chose en plus…

\- Je pense que Marco aurait gommé les dessins, à part s'ils ont dessinés avec un indélébile, après peut-être qu'ils ne les ont pas que déplacés… suggéra Karin.

\- Oui, peut-être…

On entendit un cri déchirant à travers tout le Moby Dick, avec Karin on tourna nos têtes vers la porte du réfectoire, qui était également la direction des cales.

\- Ça, c'était Ace, annonçais-je toujours ébahi.

\- Je confirme que Marco peut faire peur quand on touche à ses cartes… répliqua Karin.

C'est vrai que déjà, me balancer à l'eau, c'est pas très gentil, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'on droit Ace et Haruta. Un deuxième cri déchira l'air, plus aigue cette fois-ci.

\- Haruta, répondit Karin.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Marco leur fait… marmonnais-je en terminant mon bol.

Je me souviens que l'une fois, à un diner avec tous les dragons célestes, on m'avait proposé de fouetter un esclave, les arguments étaient d'autant plus fleurit que la proposition.

 _"De toute évidence, un jour vous devriez corriger votre esclave."_

 _"Puis, un esclave n'est pas parfait, une petite correction est toujours mieux que rien."_

Voilà, ce que j'avais entendu… Ils m'avaient donné un fouet et m'avaient poussés vers l'esclave à terre. Il avait les yeux fermés et attendaient la correction que je devais lui donner, mais je n'ai pas pus. Et lorsque le fouet avait été au dessus de ma tête, je n'ai rien pus faire d'autre que le lâcher et la manche a rebondi sur ma tête au sol. C'est mon frère qui m'a alors corrigé. Plusieurs cris suivirent les deux précédents.

\- Je crois que Marco est à fond, là, commenta Karin.

\- Est-ce qu'il a une certaine relation avec ses cartes ? demandais-je à Karin.

\- Bin, c'est son travail et il y met du cœur, puisqu'il aime la navigation, c'est comme si on gribouillerait sur tes dessins, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Mes dessins étaient ma fierté ! Dedans j'y ai dessiné plus ou moins bien mes créations et je suis contente du résultat ! Et maintenant je comprends comment se sent Marco…

\- Peut-être que j'aurai dû les en empêcher… bredouillais-je en buvant mon verre.

\- Ouais mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait en fin de compte et perso, Haruta et Ace, lorsqu'ils ont une idée dans la tête c'est dur de les dissuader, surtout quand c'est pour une vengeance.

\- Une vengeance ?

\- Oui… soupira Karin. C'est une assez longue histoire, Marco était toujours le commandant autoritaire et Ace en avait ras le bol, comme Haruta. Ils ont commencés une farce, Marco les a corrigé et ainsi de suite…

\- Donc ça remonte à plus longtemps ?

\- Un peu près…

Je vois…

* * *

\- Bon ! Petite traitresse entrainement avec moi ! s'écria Ace.

Je vais mourir ! Ace en colère + entrainement ne donnait pas quelque chose de magnifique ! Ça donnait une petite Miharu totalement défoncée qui se réfugie soit chez Karin, soit chez Marco, soit chez Haruta, soit chez Izou, mais je vais éviter Haruta cette fois…

\- Mais ! Marco m'a balancé à l'eau !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour cafter une de nos cachettes ! répliqua-t-il furieux.

\- Mais Vista m'a poursuivit dans tout le bateau avant !

\- Fallait nous rejoindre !

\- Mais vous aviez disparus ! Comment tu voulais que je vous trouve avec un papillon en même temps que de m'enfuir ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Fallait te débrouiller !

Notre petite dispute aurait pus continuer longtemps, si Marco ne serait pas venu. Quand il est apparut, bizarrement, Ace s'est tout de suite calmé… Intéressant…

\- Bon, tu comptes l'entrainer ou lui parler encore longtemps ? questionna Marco.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on y allait, n'est-ce pas Miharu ?

\- Bien sûr, on y allait allumette ! lui souris-je.

Même si l'énerver davantage n'était pas bon, pour l'instant Marco était présent et me protégeait ainsi. Ace me prit au bras et m'entraina à la salle d'entrainement.

Si j'avais le choix entre Marie Joie et ici, je choisirais sans aucun doute d'être ici. L'équipage est une famille, dont j'ai le privilège d'en faire partie. Je suis une fille turbulente qui a besoin d'action, je ne peux pas rester à un endroit trop calme, monotone ou fade telle que la terre sainte. Et je sais que même si Ace est en colère contre moi, il ne me fera jamais ce que mon frère biologique a pu me faire. Je resterai quoi qu'il advienne avec ma véritable famille !

\- Bon, on commence l'entrainement ou pas ?


End file.
